Can't Let Go
by AandA4ever2010
Summary: AU. Ashley and Andros have broken up and have started to move on, however, Andros still has feelings for Ashley that he can't deny. My first long fic! Yay! Please read & review COMPLETED!
1. Voices

_**Can't Let Go**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

Chapter 1

_Her hair wasn't the right color._ It was the first thing that came to mind the first time Andros woke up next to Cassie. Even though he and Ashley hadn't been together in nearly two months and he had been seeing Cassie for the past month, seeing her in his bed was still somewhat of a shock.

When he and Ashley broke up, Cassie had started pursuing him. He told her he wouldn't do that unless Ashley was okay with it. It surprised him, to say the least, when Ashley had given them her blessing.

He liked Cassie. He wouldn't be with her if he didn't, but sometimes he found himself missing Ashley.

Cassie shifted beside him, bringing him from his thoughts. "Good morning." She murmured.

"Good morning." He softly kissed her and climbed out of his bed. "You wanna get breakfast?"

She stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Sure."

They made their way to the food hall where Ashley sat, still in her pajamas eating cereal. "Hey guys." She greeted them when they entered.

"Hey Ashley." Cassie smiled and walked to the Synthetron. "What do you want to eat?" She asked addressing Andros.

"Whatever you're having is fine." He sat across from Ashley and saw her frown. "Are you okay Ash?"

"Hmm? Oh." She shook her head as if trying to clear it. "I thought I heard something."

"Heard what?" Cassie asked as she placed two plates of bacon and eggs in front of her and Andros.

"I don't know. It was like a small voice, but I could barely make it out."

"Maybe it's a telepathic thing." Cassie suggested. All of the team knew about the connection Ashley and Andros shared telepathically. It was a little awkward since Cassie was now dating Andros. "You could be picking up someone from a nearby planet."

Andros shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. You have to be within a certain proximity to pick anyone up. And if it was coming from a planet DECA would have picked it up."

"So you didn't hear anything?" Ashley asked him.

"No." He had been blocking himself off telepathically since he and Ashley broke up, but he didn't mention that. Besides, he was pretty sure she knew and could still read him like a book. But she never said anything.

"It's probably nothing." Ashley finished her cereal and stood from the table. She knew Andros was blocking her out, but she was letting him. She could still see what was going on with him if she concentrated hard enough. But if he didn't want her in his head, she wouldn't bother. "I'm gonna go change clothes. I'll be in Angel Grove if anyone needs me."

"Bye Ash." Cassie called as her best friend left the room.

**Later that day**

"Continue scanning for Zordon in this System DECA." Andros commanded from his seat in the bridge.

"Acknowledged. Continuing search." DECA responded.

"Hey Andros." TJ called as he entered.

"Hey TJ. What's going on?"

"We're all headed to The Surf Spot. You wanna join us?"

"Sure. Just let me change into some regular clothes and I'll meet you guys there."

"Okay." TJ teleported out. He was already wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt so he was ready to go.

Andros had changed into a pair of jeans and a red button down shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He was headed for the bridge when he bumped into Ashley.

"Sorry." Ashley said quickly.

"It's okay. Where were you headed? I thought everyone was meeting at The Surf Spot." He watched her curiously.

"I was just headed to my room. I've already eaten." _So cold. _Ashley gasped at the sudden voice in her head, but by the look on Andros's face, he hadn't heard it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'm gonna go now. Tell the others I said hi. Bye now." She walked as fast she could down the corridor without running. She could feel Andros's eyes on her until she entered her room. "Yeah, Ashley you're doing really great. Other than hearing a strange voice in your head, everything's fine." She rolled her eyes. "And now I'm talking to myself." She concentrated on Andros, making sure he wasn't still on the ship. When she was sure it was clear. She left her room.

_Help me._

She was suddenly aware of another presence in her mind. "DECA is there anyone else on the ship?" When her questioned went unanswered, she sighed. "Fine I'll figure it out myself."

As she walked through the ship, she felt the presence grow stronger, until she finally reached the engine room. "Is anyone here?" She took a deep breath and repeated telepathically. _Is anyone here?_

_Help me, please._

Ashley nearly jumped out of her skin. The voice was definitely stronger here. She started looking around the room and feeling along side the walls until she came to a door panel she wouldn't have found if she hadn't been looking for something. She pressed the gray pad next to the door and it slid open.

She entered cautiously and was met with the rhythmic beeping of machines. The beeping was coming from the far end of the room where the machines seemed to be hooked up to a block of ice. She moved faster when she realized that there was something in the ice.

"What the hell is this?" Ashley whispered.

She place a hand on the block of ice and looked at the silver clad figure encased inside and realized the presence in her head, as well as the voice, had grown even stronger.

_Please help me._


	2. Silver Surprise

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers**_

_**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to JasonLeeScottFan, who was the first person to comment on both of my stories.)**_

Chapter 2: Silver Surprise

The four rangers sat at their usual table at The Surf Spot. Andros sat next to Cassie and TJ and Carlos sat across from them.

Cassie was having fun hanging out with her friends, but she couldn't help noticing that Andros wasn't very involved. She poked his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said draping his arm around her. "It's just that I ran into Ashley before I came here and she seemed…off." It was the best way he could describe it. "Have you guys noticed anything?"

"No." TJ answered. "She seemed fine to me."

"Actually, she did look kind of distracted when I asked if she wanted to come with us." Carlos responded.

"You think it could have something to do with this morning?" Cassie asked. _I should have figured it had something to do with Ashley._ She thought.

"Maybe." Andros considered.

"What happened this morning?" Carlos asked.

"Ashley thought she heard something this morning, but Andros and I didn't hear anything." Cassie answered.

"You think we should check on her?" TJ asked.

"That's probably a good idea." Andros answered. He stood as the others did and left the building. Just when they found a safe spot to teleport, DECA contacted them. "What is it DECA?"

"Ecliptor and Darkonda are attacking in Angel Grove Park." The AI voice came through the communicator with urgency.

"We're on it." He answered. "Ready?" He looked at his team and got the affirmative nodded. "Let's Rocket!"

They morphed and teleported to the park.

Angel Grove Park

"We meet again rangers." Darkonda taunted. "But this time we've got a little surprise for you." Darkonda stood behind Ecliptor. Suddenly, they were engulfed by bright light.

"What the hell?" TJ exclaimed.

"What happened to them?" Andros asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The newly formed creature moved forward. "I am Darkliptor. And you have met your match." Without further warning, he slashed his sword through the air sending a wave of energy crashing into the rangers. "Quantrons attack!!"

Cassie, TJ and Carlos took on the quantrons while Andros went after the newly formed Darkliptor.

"Spiral Saber!" His weapon appeared in his hands as he engaged Darkliptor.

Andros lifted his saber to block Darkliptor's blow. His knees buckled underneath the strength of the creature's attack, but he held his saber in place.

"You cannot defeat me Red ranger."

Andros grunted when Darkliptor's foot connected with his stomach and he was sent flying backwards.

"Andros!" Cassie was beside him first followed by the other rangers. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Andros stood. "Fire on my signal."

"Right." They agreed.

"Satellite Stunner!"

"Lunar Lance!"

"Astral Axe!"

"Fire!"

The rangers fired their weapons at Darkliptor.

Darkliptor's laughter echoed through the smoke. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

"It barely fazed him." TJ spoke first.

"We need help." Cassie stated.

"Right." Andros responded. "DECA, we need Ashley now!"

Megaship

"You're the Silver Ranger." Ashley whispered. She remembered Andros telling her about him. She also remembered that Andros said that the silver ranger _almost_ died saving his life. What Andros hadn't mentioned was that the ranger was here on the ship.

_Are you still there?_

The voice caught her attention again. _I'm here. Are you Zhane, the silver ranger?_

_Yes. Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?_

_What's the last thing you remember?_

_I was on KO-35. Ecliptor, he was attacking Andros. Andros! Is he okay?_

"He won't be when I'm finished with him." Ashley muttered. _Yeah he's alive. I'm gonna see if I can get you out of here. Hold on._ She looked around for anything that would release him.

"Ashley!"

DECA's voice broke Ashley's concentration.

"What is it DECA?"

"The rangers are being attacked in Angel Grove Park. They need your help."

"Damn it!" She turned to Zhane. _I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. _

_Hurry please._

"Okay DECA. Let's Rocket!" Ashley was teleported where she was needed most, which happened to be right behind TJ as a quantron was about to hack into him. She blocked it easily and turned to face her teammate. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks." He caught a quantron coming from his left with a sidekick. Before getting into his defensive stance.

Ashley threw one quantron away from her and punched another. "Anytime."

"Ashley, TJ look out!" Carlos's warning came too late.

Darkliptor swung his sword at the two rangers sending them flying in different directions. TJ landed closest to the other rangers, leaving Ashley alone and vulnerable and the perfect target for Darkliptor.

"Ashley!" Andros shouted as he tried to fight his way through the quantrons that surrounded him, Carlos, TJ and Cassie.

Darkliptor closed in on Ashley. She stood prepared to fight, while looking for a way to get back to the others. She was able to block the first few attacks but Darkliptor was relentless. She dodged the first swing of his sword, but wasn't so lucky the second time.

The sword slashed across her chest sending her flying backwards and demorphing her, making the pain from the blow much worse than it would have been with the suit. She struggled to move away, dragging herself slowly backwards across the ground. The yellow tank top she wore was torn and she could fell the scratches on her legs from the sticks gathered on the ground.

"Yellow ranger, your end has come." Darkliptor lifted his sword.

Ashley could vaguely hear the screams of her friends in the background. There was nowhere to go. She doubted she could make it if there was someplace to run. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes and waited for the blow that would take her life.

_**(A/N: Yay cliffhangers!! Let me know what you think. Please review.)**_


	3. Mystery Solved

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan**__: I always thought Darkliptor was cool. Lol. As for why Ecliptor agreed, that will be answered in Chapter 4. As for Zhane…here you go._

Chapter 3: Mystery Solved

The blow never came. Ashley opened her eyes to see that a silver clad figure had stopped Darkliptor's sword mere inches from her face. The silver ranger then kicked Darkliptor in the gut, sending the creature stumbling backwards.

She watched as the silver ranger took on Darkliptor. She barely noticed the others surrounding her and asking if she was okay.

He couldn't believe it. Andros stood next to the demorphed Ashley helping her remain standing. Zhane was here. He was here and beating the shit out of Darkliptor.

"Silver Ranger! You should be dead." It was more Ecliptor's voice.

"What can I say? I'm stubborn." He ducked under Darkliptor's blade and flipped backwards out of the monster's reach. "Super Silverizer!" He slashed Darkliptor straight down the middle, separating the two entities.

Darkonda and Ecliptor staggered to their feet.

"We'll be back rangers!" Ecliptor yelled.

"And we'll be waiting." Zhane called.

In a quick flash of light they were gone.

Zhane made his way over to the other rangers. He was pretty sure that if the other four weren't wearing their helmets, they would all have shocked and confused expressions on their faces.

"Zhane, you're alright." Andros stared as his best friend in shock.

"Yeah I'm good, but I have a lot of questions. For one, why did I wake up in a block of ice?"

"We have a lot of questions too." Cassie interjected.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed. "Like, who are you?"

"Andros, you have got a lot of explaining to do." TJ commented.

"Damn right he does." Zhane commented. He turned his attention to the girl Andros was holding on to. "Are you okay?"

Ashley pulled away from Andros and stood in front of Zhane. "I…I'm…" Anything she was about to say was cut off when she fell forward into Zhane's arms. The world around her went black.

"We need to get her to the medical bay now." Andros stated. He tried his best not to be upset that Zhane was holding Ashley in his arms. "DECA teleport six to the med bay."

_**Medical Bay**_

The five demorphed rangers stood scattered across the room in their official uniforms, nervously waiting for DECA to finish her assessment of Ashley.

"Ashley is resting." DECA's voice filled the med bay. "She should be completely healed in a couple of days."

"Thanks DECA." Cassie replied. "That was too close." She said addressing the others. "I nearly lost my best friend."

"We _would_ have lost her if it wasn't for you." TJ pointed at the newcomer, who was now clad in black uniform pants and jacket with a silver shirt underneath. "Now would somebody like to explain who you are exactly?"

"Well, I'm Zhane, the silver ranger." He stated simply.

"I'm TJ."

"Carlos."

"I'm Cassie. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Zhane. He frowned a little at the gesture but shook her hand anyway. She turned and stood beside Andros who was standing near the door staring at Ashley's still form. "Andros?"

"Huh?" He answered quickly.

It was sheer will that kept her from glaring at him. She knew he was worried about Ashley, but she was more than sure that said affection went past friendship. "When were you planning on telling us about Zhane?"

"Honestly, I wasn't even sure if he would wake up."

"That's Andros." Zhane commented. "Always the optimistic."

Andros actually smiled a little. He had missed Zhane's sense of humor, even though it was somewhat childish. "Anyway. Zhane's been in a cryogenic sleep since our last battle on KO-35." He looked nervously at Zhane. "Which was a little over two years ago."

"I've been out of commission for two years?" Zhane sighed. "Talk about heavy sleepers."

That elicited a smile from the whole group.

Andros walked over and embraced Zhane. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Zhane pulled away and looked at the people around him. "I think you chose a pretty good team."

"Me too." Andros draped his arm over Cassie as she stood next to him again.

Zhane raised an eyebrow. "I guess you've been busy since I've been asleep."

"Shut up, Zhane before I put you back on ice."

"Okay I'm done." He smiled mischievously. But his smile slowly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"No one heard that?" Zhane looked around the room, trying to find the source of what he heard.

"We didn't hear anything." Andros eyed him warily. This conversation was very similar to the one that he and Cassie had with Ashley that morning.

"What did it sound like?" Cassie inquired.

"It was barely a whisper, but I'm pretty sure it was the same person who I was communicating with before I woke up completely."

"The only person on the megaship before the fight was Ashley." TJ answered and turned to Andros. "Didn't you say you saw Ashley here before you met us at The Surf Spot?"

"Yeah." Carlos interjected. "And you and Cassie said that Ashley told you guys that she was hearing things. Maybe it was Zhane."

Cassie felt Andros tense beside her, but decided to ignore it for now.

"You were talking with Ashley telepathically?" Andros asked in a cool and calm voice, which, if Zhane had been paying attention, would have warned him of Andros's anger.

Zhane made his way to Ashley's bedside and took her hand in his. "I guess so." He lifted his free hand and gently pushed her hair from her face.

Andros was on Ashley's other side before he could stop himself. "I think we should leave and let her rest." He was acting on instinct but he couldn't stand to see Zhane comforting Ashley.

"Wait." Zhane concentrated on the growing presence in his mind. If he wasn't so focused on the other presence in his head, he might have picked up the anger coming from Andros. "I think she's waking up."

Ashley shifted on the bed and her brown eyes slowly fluttered open only to be met by blue one's. For some reason she wasn't surprised to see him there and knew exactly who he was. "Zhane?"

"Hi." He smiled at her. "Nice to meet you in person."

She smiled and stared at him wistfully. "You saved my life."

"All in a days work. How are you feeling?"

"Really sore, but I'll live." Zhane helped her sit up when she tried and failed. "Thanks. So what's the damage?"

DECA answered before anyone else could. "You have a few bruised ribs and some cuts and bruises but everything should be fine in a couple of days."

"Thanks DECA." Ashley responded.

"You scared us." Cassie walked over and gently hugged her best friend. She moved aside and Carlos took her place.

"You got hit hard."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Thanks Carlos."

"I'm glad you're okay though." Carlos gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and backed away.

TJ hugged her. "Take care of yourself. The team wouldn't be the same without you."

Ashley smiled at him before he moved away.

"Try being more careful." Andros snapped. "Zhane may not be there to save you next time." He stalked out of the room before anyone could respond.

"Andros." Cassie called. "I'll go get him." She said to the others as she went after her boyfriend.

"Well that was fun." The sarcasm was evident in Carlos's voice.

TJ hit his friend's shoulder. "Come on. We've got to finish working on the cloaking system before we enter the Ventura System." _**(A/N: I think I'm making this system up.)**_

"So what was that about?" Zhane asked, referring to Andros's behavior once Carlos and TJ left the med bay.

"It's a long story." She looked up at Zhane. "You wanna help me to my room? I'll explain everything there."

**_(A/N: Andros is such a drama queen. But you've gotta love him. Read and Review please. I'm updating rather quickly because I'm still on Winter break and don't go back to school for a few more days. I'm trying to stay a chapter ahead of the recent ones I post. When I start school the updates probably won't be as frequent.)_**


	4. Complications

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Who__ doesn't love Zhane? Soap opera? Is that good or bad?_

_**sunflowerlily: **__Thanks for reviewing! Here you go!_

Chapter 4: Complications

**_Ashley's room_**

"So let me get this straight." Zhane stated as he sat next to Ashley on her bed. "You and Andros dated, and then you guys got into a fight and broke up. Enter Cassie, who is your best friend and now Andros's girlfriend." He took a deep breath. "You and Andros agreed to be friends, but for one reason or another he over reacted because he thinks he saw something between us?"

Ashley nodded slowly. "Yeah pretty much."

"Wow. Andros's social life has really grown in the past 2 years."

"Yeah I guess so." She laughed. "Unfortunately, I don't think his social _skills_ have grown."

"Give him a break. He's been through a lot."

"I know he's been through a lot, with his sister and you and KO-35 being destroyed. But anytime I asked him about it he would get all depressed and moody. The only reason I really knew anything was because when he was dreaming I would see them too."

"You saw Andros's dreams?"

"Yeah, it was before I could control my telepathy." Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes. "The dreams were really depressing and it was worse because he wouldn't talk to me about it." She added. "And now he blocks himself off from me, or at least he tries to. I can get through if I want."

"So that's why I couldn't get through to him when I was in the cryogenic sleep." He said thoughtfully. "I think him trying to block you out is blocking out any telepath around him."

"You're probably right." She yawned deeply.

"I guess I should let you get some sleep." He stretched and yawned a little himself. "Wow. You'd think after two years of sleep I would be well rested."

"Yeah you'd think." She looked at her clock and frowned. "I didn't think it was so late." She watched Zhane stand at her door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." The door slid open when he pushed the panel next to it. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zhane." She smiled to herself as the door slid shut behind him.

**_Andros's room_**

Cassie timidly knocked on Andros's door. She'd decided to give him a little space before she approached him. The time she gave was as much for herself as it was for him. She figured if she ran in there immediately after everything that happened, she would have just accused him of still having feelings for Ashley and they would have ended up in a huge fight. She knocked again when he didn't answer. "Andros, it's Cassie. Can I come in?"

From inside his room, Andros lay on his bed and sighed. He really didn't want to see Cassie right now, and he was fighting the urge to go to Ashley. Not that Ashley would accept him after he snapped at her for something that wasn't her fault. Not to mention involving Zhane in that comment. He groaned when she knocked a third time. "Come in. It's unlocked." He called.

The door slid open and Cassie entered. "I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay." She walked hesitantly over to him and sat on the bed. Even after the time they had been a couple, she still wasn't sure how open he was to her comfort.

"I'm fine." He was a bad liar and he knew it, but he didn't think 'I really want to go see Ashley right now and you're kind of hindering that' was a good response.

Cassie sighed. "You're upset about what you said to Ashley aren't you?" It was deeper than that and she knew it. She saw the way he glared at Zhane and Ashley.

"Yeah, I am. I really need to apologize to her. And Zhane." He sat up and shifted into a sitting position beside Cassie. "I'm gonna go see if they're awake."

"Wait!" Cassie said a little too urgently. She recovered quickly. "Can't this wait until tomorrow? I mean maybe they're not ready to be approached."

Since he didn't really have a valid reason for seeking Ashley or Zhane out at this particular time, he had to agree with Cassie. "Okay I'll wait."

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She didn't want to be turned a way. She was pretty sure that if she left, he would go find Ashley. And she definitely didn't want that.

"Sure." Andros got back in his bed and waited for Cassie to take off her boots and jacket and join him.

She got into bed with her boyfriend and snuggled in close. "Goodnight Andros."

"Goodnight Cassie." He was still getting used to the way Cassie felt against him. It always took him longer to fall asleep with her than it did with Ashley. He sighed a little. _I have to stop doing this. _He thought. _I have to stop comparing her to Ashley. I'm with Cassie now. I want to be with Cassie._ No matter how many times he told himself that, he still had a problem believing it.

**_Dark Fortress_**

"So the silver ranger is back." Astronema considered as she watched the images from the earlier fight.

"It appears that way, princess." Ecliptor responded.

"The only reason he defeated us was because we weren't expecting him. Next time Ecliptor and I will be ready." Darkonda added.

"Darkliptor right?" She continued when Darkonda nodded. "Ecliptor, you hate Darkonda. It's no secret. So how did he get you to join forces that way?"

"I will do whatever it takes to destroy the rangers for you my princess." Ecliptor tried his best to hide his disgust. "Even if it means merging with Darkonda."

Astronema's eyes narrowed on Ecliptor. She knew her father figure was hiding something, but she didn't know what it was. "So be it." She turned to Darkonda. "Study the silver ranger's moves and be prepared to fight him again soon."

"As you wish." Darkonda bowed his head slightly and turned to Ecliptor when Astronema left the room. "Well that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Shut up, Darkonda." Ecliptor spat.

"Now, now." Darkonda sneered. "You remember our agreement. You do what I say and I don't tell your precious princess where she _really_ came from."

Ecliptor tensed. "I swear I will find a way to destroy you."

"And until then, you are under my beck and call." Darkonda vanished out of the room.

Ecliptor pounded his fist against the console. He couldn't let Astronema find out about her true past. He would lose the girl he came to think of as his daughter forever. And he couldn't let that happen.

**_The next morning – Ashley's Room_**

Ashley was just putting on her uniform jacket when she heard someone knock on her door and felt a strong presence in her mind. "Come in." It didn't surprise her to see Zhane come in after the door slid open. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked nervously.

"I'm still pretty sore, but much better than yesterday." Even if she hadn't been looking at him at that moment, she would have been able to tell that he was nervous. She could feel it like it was her own emotion. "Are _you_ okay?" She teased.

He winced slightly when he remembered that she was telepathic and probably knew what he was feeling. "It's nothing. I was just wondering if you would like to go get breakfast with me." Her smile nearly took his breath away. She was beautiful.

"I'd like that." She laughed when he continued to stare at her. "Zhane, you ready to go?"

Zhane shook his head as if coming out of a dream. "Yeah I'm ready." He let her go out in front of him and moved beside her as they walked through the hall.

**_Food Hall_**

Andros, Cassie, and TJ were sitting at the table finishing up their breakfast and discussing yesterday's events.

"Darkliptor is strong." TJ started. "We wouldn't have beaten him if it weren't for Zhane."

Andros tried not to tense. "Yeah, but Darkliptor will be prepared next time and so will we. Which reminds me, did anyone tell Carlos that we're training later this afternoon?"

"Yeah I saw him in the hall on my way here." Cassie answered. She had decided to go to her room and shower before breakfast, and caught him in the hallway. "He'll be back after soccer practice."

"Okay." He nodded. "Has anyone seen Ashley and Zhane? I need to talk to them." He'd had a chance to calm down the night before and decided he really should apologize for his outburst.

"Looking for us?" Zhane asked as he walked in with Ashley.

Andros's expression immediately hardened when he saw them together. The calm he felt quickly leaving him. _Ashley should be with me_. He thought grudgingly.

Zhane and Ashley frowned at him, but quickly looked away.

"Um TJ," Cassie thought quickly. "You want help finishing the last touches on the cloaking device? We're headed for the Ventura system after training."

"I think it would be safer if we stayed." TJ countered taking in Andros's expression.

"It's fine TJ." Ashley answered. "You and Cassie go ahead."

TJ shrugged. "Okay. Good luck." He added and walked out the door.

Cassie gave Andros's shoulder a quick squeeze before she followed TJ.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Ashley asked knowingly as she took a seat across from her ex boyfriend.

"We're listening." Zhane said taking the seat next to Ashley.

Andros willed himself to calm down. _These are two of my closest friends and I shouldn't be glaring at them. Ashley and I were over before Zhane got here. And Cassie is my girlfriend now. Besides, Zhane and Ashley just met. It's not like something is going on between them now._ He took a deep breath, and managed to give them a genuine smile. "I'm really sorry I snapped at you guys yesterday. It was wrong, and I don't know what came over me." He knew exactly what came over him, but he didn't have to say it. "Forgive me?"

"It's okay." Ashley shrugged. "I forgive you."

"You know me." Zhane started. "I'm not serious enough to hold a grudge."

They laughed easily together for the first time.

Andros stood from the table. "I'm gonna go do a search for Karone."

"You told them about your sister?" Zhane asked surprised. He figured Ashley would know, but not the others.

"Actually Carlos saw me watching a video of the day she was kidnapped and I didn't really have a choice." Andros answered.

"Oh. Well that makes more sense." Zhane nodded considering that option. "It makes more sense that you were forced."

Andros let out an exasperated sigh. "Am I that stubborn?"

"Yes." Ashley and Zhane answered at the same time.

"Whatever." He walked towards the door. "I'll be on the bridge if anyone needs me. And remember, we're training this afternoon." He walked out of the food hall.

Ashley's smile quickly faded when she looked at Zhane. "I wonder if he knows his telepathic block goes down when he's pissed."

"I doubt it." He looked at Ashley. "So you felt all of that too?"

"Felt… and heard." Part of her knew that Andros still wanted to be with her, but it was definitely confirmed today. She had never heard him so clearly before. She loved Andros; she never tried to hide it from herself, but sitting here with Zhane felt…different…in a good way.

Zhane smiled at her a little before going to the synthetron. "What are you having?"

"Pancakes please."

"Sure." He drew out the word. "What are pancakes?"

She laughed at his confused expression. "Order two plates." She continued when he sat next to her with their food. "Some people like theirs with whipped cream and fruits. I do too. But today I want syrup, lots of syrup." She picked the syrup up off the table and poured some on both of their pancakes. She cut a piece of his with a fork and held it out for him. "Try it."

He looked unsure but let her feed him. A smile slowly formed on his face as he chewed and swallowed. "These really are good."

"Told you." She smiled as his eyes met hers again, but her smile slowly faltered as his emotions filled her head. He slid the fork out of her grasp and leaned forward. She knew what was coming, and couldn't find a reason to stop it. And when his lips met hers, she didn't fight it and kissed him back.

When he slowly pulled away, he couldn't help but think that he ended it too soon. He frowned when her outward expression contradicted with what he was feeling from her. Her eyes were focused on her hands in her lap. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ashley's eyes finally met his again. "I think things just got really complicated." It was the only thing she said before she leaned forward and kissed him again.

_**(A/N: Lol! Hoped you liked it!! Please review and tell me what you think. I have started school and a part time job, so I will try to update once a week, every two weeks at the most. Please be patient. Thanks.)**_


	5. Keep a Secret

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**sunflowerlily: **__Thanks! Here's more__**.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Maybe, but can Zhane and Ashley really have anything with Andros around? Just wait until chapter 6 for blowing up. Lol._

Chapter 5: Keep a Secret

They hated having to sneak around, but given the choice between keeping their relationship a secret and having to deal with Andros; Ashley and Zhane decided that silence was the best answer.

In the past two weeks the rangers had met up with Darkliptor only two times. The other attacks were headed by Darkonda only, but for the past two days everything had been quiet.

"You wanna go to Earth and get dinner?" Ashley asked Zhane as they walked hand in hand through the corridor.

"Sure." He answered. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you after we get into some normal clothes." A sudden far off look came onto Ashley's face before she quickly dropped Zhane's hand and took a step away from him.

"Andros?" Zhane asked knowingly. He had become accustomed to the quick changes in Ashley that meant Andros was nearby.

"Yep." Ashley always had her mind working to make sure that she knew where Andros was at all times. It was easier for her to keep track of him than it was the others. Besides, Andros was the one they had to worry about.

"Hey guys." Andros called as he came towards them, Cassie right beside him. He looked curiously from Ashley to Zhane. "Where are you two headed?"

"We were just going to grab some food." Zhane answered.

"Mind if we go with you guys?" Cassie asked. She had a feeling something was going on between Ashley and Zhane, and the fact that they were trying very hard to seem nonchalant only fueled her suspicion.

"We were gonna-" Zhane started.

"Head to the food hall just now." Ashley quickly finished. _After dinner here I'll take you to the place I wanted to go for dessert. _She told Zhane telepathically.

_Oh okay_. He answered her.

"Alright." Cassie said and turned around leading Andros and the others to the food hall.

_**Food Hall**_

They had all decided on cheese burgers and fries.

Cassie seemed to be the only one enjoying herself. Andros was eating very tensely, therefore making Ashley and Zhane uncomfortable, especially because they knew why he was so tensed, but they tried to keep from showing their uneasiness.

"So Zhane," Cassie started. "Have you spent some time on Earth yet?"

Since the only times he had been to Earth had been with Ashley he decided to keep that information to himself. "Not unless we're fighting. I'm still getting used to the Megaship again; I'll take on Earth later." He tried to joke.

"We can always show you around." Cassie suggested. "Or Ashley could." Three pairs of eyes went straight to Cassie before they could stop themselves.

Ashley was the first to recover. "I figured we would _all_ show Zhane around Earth." What was Cassie doing?

Andros visibly relaxed at Ashley's comment. "That's a good idea. We could go tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Zhane added nervously.

"Well I'm full." Ashley said, mainly so no one would notice Zhane's nervousness. She stood and cleared her spot at the table. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"Ashley!" Andros called before she could make it out of the food hall.

Ashley stopped and turned towards him. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" It might have seemed petty but he needed to talk to her about this and now was as good a time as any. "In private?"

Ashley frowned a little and glanced at Zhane, which didn't go unnoticed by Andros. "Sure. We can talk in my room." _I_ _wonder what this is about._ She directed her thoughts towards Zhane.

_Let me know when you find out. _He responded.

"Is it okay if I wait in your room until you've finished talking to Ashley?" Cassie asked her boyfriend, with what she thought was admirable patience.

Andros nodded and left with Ashley.

"I guess I'll go to my room too." Zhane stated. "I'll see you later."

"Later." Cassie responded unenthusiastically. Once Zhane left she let herself sulk. _Andros is with __**me**_ _now. He doesn't want Ashley._ She tried to convince herself, but in the back of her mind, she knew the truth.

_**Ashley's room**_

"What did you want to talk about?" Ashley asked once her door slid shut behind Andros.

"Are you and Zhane together?" The abruptness of his question took them both off guard. He quickly tried to recover. "What I meant was-"

"I know exactly what you meant." Ashley cut him off. It wasn't fair for him to question her like this. "Who I date has nothing to do with you, especially since _you_ broke up with _me_." Where she expected to feel anger from him, she felt sadness.

"So I guess that answers my question." He turned to leave.

"We're not together." She blurted it out before she could stop herself. She didn't like lying to him. His anger she could have handled, she had done so before, but his sorrow was too much for her. "Look, if I decide to date someone else, it's still none of your business." She made her voice gentle.

"I know, but will you give me a heads up if something does happen between you and Zhane?"

Ashley sighed. "You did come to me about Cassie, so if something happens between me and Zhane, you'll be the first to know."

He smiled a little. "Thanks." He left her room.

Ashley slumped on her bed. Somehow she had a very strong feeling that this conversation was going to come back to haunt her.

_**Zhane's room**_

_Get dressed in some regular clothes and meet me in the observatory in 10 minutes._

Zhane heard Ashley's voice clearly in his head and followed her directions. He walked into the observatory 10 minutes later dressed in a black, silver and white horizontally striped polo shirt and blue jeans. Ashley was already there in a yellow halter top and blue jean shorts. She carried a jacket that matched her shorts in her hand.

"You ready?" She asked and slid on her jacket.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"DECA, teleport two to Angel Grove pier."

They disappeared in silver and yellow lights.

_**Angel Grove Pier  
**_

The water splashed under the pier as Zhane and Ashley walked along hand in hand.

"This place is great." Zhane commented glancing up at the stars while they walked.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed. "This is one of my favorite places. For some reason, the stars just seem brighter here."

"You may be right." He could honestly see why Ashley liked it here. It was peaceful, despite the few other people walking around as well.

Ashley looked to her left and saw their destination. "Come on. This is the place." Ashley pulled him along until they stood at the window of a small ice cream shop.

The woman at the window smiled at Ashley and Zhane. "How can I help you?"

"Two vanilla ice creams in waffle cones please." She ordered.

"Coming right up." The woman answered and went to fill their order.

"What's ice cream?" Zhane whispered to her.

She pulled him to a table. "It's a frozen dessert here on Earth and it's really good." She assured him.

Ashley was right about the pancakes so Zhane figured she was probably right about this too.

Ashley went back to the window when the woman who took their order called their ticket number. When she came back to the table, she handed Zhane his ice cream. There were long plastic spoons in each of the ice creams.

"The spoons make it easier to eat, but you can eat the waffle cone too." She ate some of the ice cream and bit a piece of the cone. "See?"

Zhane followed suit and did what Ashley did. "It's good. Cold but good." He went to shovel a big scoop in his mouth but Ashley stopped him.

"Not so fast." She laughed. "There's something called brain freeze. It happens when you eat cold things too fast."

"Thanks for the warning." He smiled.

They finished their ice creams and continued walking along the pier.

"What did Andros want to talk to you about?" Zhane asked curiously.

Ashley sighed. "He wanted to know if you and I were together."

"What did you tell him?"

"Basically, I lied through my teeth." She stopped and faced him. "And I hated it."

"Maybe we should tell him after all." Zhane suggested.

"You're probably right. We just have to find the right time to tell him." She thought for a minute. "I think Cassie already knows or at least has an idea."

"This means we need to tell him as soon as possible, before he hears it from Cassie."

"You're right." They continued walking. "I just hope he takes it okay."

_**(A/N: How will Andros take the news? Will he be angry that Ashley lied to him? Find out in chapter 6 'Secrets Revealed'. Lol! Hope you liked it. Please read and review.)**_


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Go with that feeling you can't go wrong. Lol! And don't worry about Cassie, for the most part I don't. But she'll be fine._

_**sunflowerlily: **__Thank you! It would have been funny, but I figured Zhane's brain can't handle that much. Lol! I am currently writing two other stories: 'No Man's Land' and 'Out of this World.' I'm trying to finish at least 5 chapters before I start to put them up. PS: I like your stories they're good. _

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

It had been nearly three weeks since Darkliptor had attacked and almost a week since anyone had attacked at all, and Andros was getting antsy. He knew they had to be planning something big, but he didn't know what it was. And to top it off, Zhane and Ashley had been acting really strange lately. Ashley told him that nothing was going on between her and Zhane, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something from him. And he didn't want to believe that Ashley would lie to him.

"Hey, Andros."

Andros rolled his eyes before putting on a fake smile and facing his girlfriend. "Hey, Cassie." Over the last few weeks she had become increasingly annoying to him. It wasn't any fault of her own. She just couldn't be who he wanted her to be.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with me in Angel Grove." She asked happily.

He mentally sighed, knowing that she couldn't since his frustration. Even before Ashley's telepathy kicked in, she could always tell how he was feeling. And it only annoyed him more that Cassie couldn't. "I'm kind of tired. I just finished training in the simudeck and I was just going to shower and crash for a little while."

"Well we can eat here after you finish showering and crash together." She suggested, not deterred for an instant.

She just couldn't take a hint, or she didn't want to. "That's fine." He gave in.

They walked through the corridor until they heard voices in the engine room. Andros moved away from Cassie and quietly stepped into the room. Ashley and Zhane were there. They obviously didn't notice him. For a moment Andros couldn't feel anything.

"Relax and try again." Zhane told Ashley. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other held Ashley's arm up towards various objects placed on a table in front of them.

Ashley took a deep breath and focused on the wrench at the left end of the table. She exhaled when the wrench moved about an inch. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"You're actually doing really well." Zhane commented. He leaned his head forward and spoke directly into her ear. "Now treat this like your telepathy. Let your mind surround the object you want to move and concentrate only on moving that object."

Ashley laughed a little. "It's hard to concentrate when you're this close to me." She laid her head back on his shoulder.

Zhane put his hand under her chin and brought her face to his. "Too bad. Because I like distracting you." He pressed his lips to hers. Passion rose in them as their kiss deepened.

The passion was suddenly cut off by a wave of anger that had them stumbling forward. Ashley yelped and Zhane pulled her back as the table in front of them went crashing into the wall. They turned and were shocked by the scene in the doorway.

Cassie was on the ground with her back against the door jam staring at her boyfriend in shock and fear. The force of Andros's emotions had literally knocked her off of her feet.

Andros loomed just inside the room. His body was rigid and the anger coming from him was so dense in the room that it was hard to breath.

As quickly as Andros's emotions had filled Zhane's and Ashley's mind, they were gone.

Ashley slowly pulled away from Zhane and hesitantly moved towards her ex boyfriend. If she hadn't been focusing so hard on using telekinesis, she would have felt him coming. "Andros?" She reached out a hand to him but before she could touch him she cringed and both hands dug into her hair as a sharp pain started in her head and went through her whole body.

Zhane was at Ashley's side in a heartbeat. "Are you okay?"

When the pain subsided she stared at Andros in disbelief. Tears burned in her eyes, but before the first tear could fall, Andros had left the room.

Cassie stood and watched him stalk through the corridor, before turning her attention to Ashley. "Did he hurt you?"

Ashley shook her head slowly. "I can't feel him." She whispered.

Before anyone could respond, DECA's alarms went off. "Rangers, Astronema and Ecliptor are on KO-35."

"What are they doing there?" Zhane wondered out loud. He addressed Ashley. "You okay to fight?"

Ashley nodded. "Let's go."

_**KO-35**_

Astronema walked through the abandoned streets of KO-35 with Ecliptor close beside her. He was nervous about something but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"What do you seek here, princess?" He asked with feigned patience. "This planet has been abandoned for over two years."

"I know that." She snapped, but then caught herself. "There's just something so familiar about this place, but I don't know what it is."

"One planet is no different from another."

Astronema stopped and stared at him. "What are you hiding Ecliptor? You've been acting strangely since Darkonda showed up."

"I don't trust him."

"That's obvious." She was getting frustrated.

"Astronema!"

The red ranger's voice filled the air before Astronema could comment further. "Rangers, what are you doing here?"

"Funny," Zhane answered. "We were wondering the same thing about you and Ecliptor."

"That's for us to know. But we are not here for you. So you can leave now." Astronema answered.

"I don't think so." Andros went for Ecliptor.

"Quantrons attack!" Astronema yelled.

The other ranger's were quickly surrounded by the mechanical monsters.

TJ and Carlos held their own against the quantrons, while Cassie and Ashley had more difficulty.

Cassie couldn't stop thinking about Andros. She had never seen him like that before. And it only irritated her because she knew it was because of Ashley. She missed a block and was sent backwards, bumping into Ashley. They nonverbally agreed to fight back to back.

Ashley was missing things that she shouldn't have. It was like she couldn't find her balance. And she knew why. She couldn't feel Andros at all. He had managed to withdraw himself from her completely.

Zhane was fighting Astronema. He was separated from the group and ended up fighting her alone. And she was good. But he couldn't help feeling that he knew her some how.

He nearly got nailed when Astronema swung her staff at his head. But this brought him back to the fight.

"Super Silverizer!" He deflected Astronema's blow with the blade of his weapon. He swung at her and barely missed, but his strike was close enough to snag something away from around her neck and send it flying away from them.

"No!"

Astronema's cry startled him. She kicked him in his stomach making him fall to his knees. He braced for her to strike again, but nothing happened. When he looked up he saw her and didn't think he could be more shocked than he was now.

"What the…" Zhane stood to his feet and watched a purely panicked Astronema.

_Where is it? _She thought desperately. Her hand was placed on her chest where her locket should have been. Tears burned her eyes, which made it harder for her to find what she was looking for.

Ecliptor somehow got away from Andros and was at Astronema's side in an instance. "We must go my princess." He urged and grabbed her arm.

She struggled to get away from him. "No I can't leave without it!"

Zhane swore that she was crying.

"We have to." Ecliptor pulled her close and swung his sword around in front of him. He and Astronema vanished in a flash of light. Once they left, the quantrons followed.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked as he and the other's made their way to Zhane.

"That was weird." Cassie commented.

"You let them get away!" Everyone turned to Andros. They could tell could that he was glaring at Zhane behind his visor.

"How was he supposed to stop them? I don't even think they were here for us." TJ responded.

"Let's just get back to the ship." Andros stated. "DECA, teleport six."

_**Ashley's room - Later that day**_

Ashley sat in her room on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, her back against the wall. She couldn't shake the feeling of being lost. She just didn't feel whole anymore, and she knew why. She couldn't feel Andros. _I shouldn't have lied to him. _She thought to herself. _Now I've lost him as a friend too._ She could deal with her and Andros not being a couple as long as they were still friends and she could still feel him. Now she didn't know what to do.

The pain she felt wavered when she heard her door slide open. She knew it was Zhane without looking up. And she was grateful she had him, now more than ever.

"Are you okay?" Zhane asked as he sat on her bed.

"Better now that you're here." She looked up at him and smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. He knew she was hurting over Andros and wanted to take her mind off of it. "You wanna go back to KO-35 with me?"

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

"When Astronema and I were fighting, I knocked something off of her neck and she went frantic looking for it. But Ecliptor took her away before she could find it. I thought maybe we could look for it." He couldn't get the image of Astronema crying out of his head. For some reason, he didn't like seeing her hurt.

"Alright. Let's go."

_**KO-35**_

"I think we were fighting over there." Zhane pointed to a place that looked like it used to be some kind of merchant area, but with the rubble around the place you couldn't really tell. They moved to the area Zhane indicated and started looking for anything that might not belong there.

After a few minutes of looking, Ashley spotted something shinning a few feet away from her. She held out her hand and focused on bringing the object to her. She was surprised when the object floated to her hand. _Maybe it is easier for me to concentrate without Zhane around. _She laughed softly at the thought. She looked at the locket in her hand and knew she had seen it before. It was just like the one Andros wore around his neck.

"Zhane I think you need to see this." Ashley called. This couldn't be what Astronema had dropped.

"What is it?" Zhane asked once he was beside Ashley. She held the locket so he could see it. "This can't be what she dropped."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Ashley opened the locket and confirmed what both she and Zhane were thinking. Inside were two pictures; one was a stripy haired little boy that was Andros and the other was his sister, Karone.

"Why would Astronema have this?"

"I think we both know why, Zhane."

"That's mine!" Astronema ran over and stood directly in front of them. Ashley instinctively closed her hand around the locket. When Astronema saw this, her tone softened, it was almost sad. "Please give it back."

Ashley saw something in Astronema's eyes, something that wasn't evil. She knew Zhane saw it too. "Where did you get this?"

"I've had it since before I can remember." She looked at the hand Ashley held the locket in. "It's all I have left of him."

"Of who?" Zhane asked.

"Of my brother!" She snapped. "Your red ranger killed him and my parents!"

"That's not true!" Zhane insisted.

"Yes it is!" Astronema shouted.

"No, the red ranger didn't kill your parents or your brother!" Ashley stated. Her voice softened. "The red ranger _is_ your brother." She held the open locket out to Astronema who slowly took it into her hands. "You're Karone."

Familiarity flashed in Astronema's eyes at the name. "Karone." She whispered. She had heard that name before. She closed her eyes as images came back to her. She was playing in the park with her brother. They lost their telekinesis ball and he went to retrieve it. Some thing grabbed her, she tried to get away. Her brother was looking for her. He was calling her name. _Karone_. She managed to move the monster's hand away. She screamed for her brother. "Andros!" The sound of her voice brought her back to the present; her eyes came open in a flash.

"You remember?" Zhane asked. He knew because he saw it play out in her head. He could fill her in his mind, which unnerved him a little.

Astronema shook her head slowly, shaking off the memories. "No. This is some kind of trick."

"We can't make you see something that didn't happen." Ashley insisted.

"You've been lied to." Zhane added.

"Ecliptor wouldn't lie to me." She backed away from them, her staff held protectively in front of her. "But the two of you have, and you will pay dearly for it." She disappeared before they could try to stop her.

Astronema's presence in Zhane's mind dimmed but it didn't go away. He looked at Ashley. "What are we going to do about this? We need to tell Andros."

"Tell Andros that Astronema is Karone?" She paused. "I'll leave that to you, he already hates me enough."

"I'll tell him when we get back to the ship." Zhane stated. There was no way to know how Andros would respond. And that in itself wasn't good.

_**(A/N: How will Andros respond? Stay tuned for next week's update. Hope you liked it. Please read and review.)**_


	7. Changing Sides

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**_

_**sunflowerlily:** Thanks again! Lol! The break up is explained a little in chapter 4 and in this chapter. You'll really understand in chapter 11 though._

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** Ashley and Andros having it out? That would be interesting. And since Andros is being an idiot, who knows how he'll take it. (I do. Lol!) You'll find out in this chapter._

Chapter 7: Changing Sides

_**Dark Fortress – Orbiting Earth**_

Astronema finally came out of her room and onto the bridge of her ship. She tried to forget about what the two rangers told her, but she couldn't. And the silver ranger, there was something about him she couldn't shake. She knew he was being sincere because she could feel him in her head. She could feel the yellow ranger too, but not as strongly. She needed answers, which brought her to the bridge where Ecliptor waited with Darkonda.

"My princess, are you alright?" Ecliptor asked.

She barely heard him. She couldn't take her attention off of Darkonda. She never really cared for him, but now there was something about him that unnerved her that she hadn't noticed before. "I'll be fine as soon as I get some answers." She faced Ecliptor. "How did you find me?"

Ecliptor seemed taken aback by her question. "I've told you. Dark Specter spared you from the red ranger and gave you to me."

"Having doubts Astronema?" Darkonda teased.

She didn't like it one bit. "Shut up, Darkonda."

The monster only laughed at her.

She gasped. That laugh, it was haunting. How could she not have noticed before? It explained so much. Why she never liked Darkonda, and why Ecliptor hated him. "It was you." She said pointing to Darkonda. She remembered.

"What's wrong princess?" Ecliptor asked, though he knew the answer.

"You kidnapped me." She ignored Ecliptor and spoke to Darkonda. "You took my from my parents, from my brother."

"Astronema please…" Ecliptor begged.

"And you lied to me." She said to Ecliptor. "The red ranger is my brother isn't he?"

"Yes." Ecliptor lowered his head in defeat.

"You trained me to kill the rangers. You trained me to kill my brother!"

"Forgive me."

"I don't know if I can, Ecliptor. I trusted you." She moved away from him. "Goodbye." She raised her staff and disappeared from the ship.

If monsters could cry, Ecliptor would have been.

"Get over it already." Darkonda scolded. He had enjoyed watching Ecliptor suffer. "She was going to find out sooner or later."

"This is because of you!" Ecliptor swung at Darkonda with his sword, but Darkonda had been expecting that and easily blocked it.

"Stop this foolishness. We can get her back."

"How do you suggest that? She wasn't born evil."

Darkonda sighed. "Just listen to me, follow my lead and you will have your precious princess back."

Ecliptor agreed. He would do anything to get Astronema back.

_**Megaship**_

"Andros." The AI voice filled the bridge. "Astronema is on Earth."

He stood from his seat at the console. He had been scanning for Zordon again. "She's alone?"

"Yes. Would you like me to alert the others?"

"No. I'll call for back up if I need it."

"Affirmative."

"Teleport me to her coordinate." Andros disappeared in a flash of red light.

_**Angel Grove**_

Astronema had managed to teleport to an abandoned warehouse. She paced back and forward trying to figure out her next move. The only family she ever really had was Ecliptor and he had betrayed her.

"Astronema!"

It was the second time she'd heard that voice say her name today. It was the voice of her brother. "Red ranger." She turned to face him. He was fully morphed, but she knew there would be hatred in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at her from behind his visor.

He couldn't know who she was. Or maybe he did he just couldn't forgive all the things she had done. "I don't wanna fight you."

"That's just too damn bad." The anger he felt kept him from feeling anything else. "Spiral Saber!" His weapon appeared in his hands. "I will destroy you. Once and for all." He raised his sword, prepared to bring it down on Astronema.

She braced herself for the blow she knew she deserved.

_**Megaship**_

Zhane was feeling anxious and he didn't know why, but something told him it wasn't his anxiety he was feeling. He sought out Ashley.

He didn't have to look for long. She was looking for him too. "Do you feel that? "Ashley asked him.

"So it's not you?" He paused. "You don't think…"

"Maybe." She turned to DECA's flashing red eye. "Is Astronema on Earth?"

"Yes. I just sent Andros there." DECA responded.

"Oh shit." Ashley sighed.

"My thoughts exactly."

"We have to get down there. Now."

"Right." Zhane nodded. "Let's rocket!"

_**Angel Grove**_

Astronema was more than surprise to see the yellow ranger appear out nowhere and block the red ranger from striking.

Zhane grabbed Andros after Ashley blocked him. "Cool it Andros."

"What are you doing?" He shouted. "We're supposed to be stopping Astronema not saving her."

"If you would calm down we could explain." Ashley called. She stood protectively in front of Astronema. Ashley powered down, along with Zhane.

Andros angrily powered down. "What could possibly explain this?" He scowled at Ashley.

Astronema watched as Zhane put himself between her and Ashley and Andros. They were protecting her, but she couldn't understand why. They didn't owe her anything.

Zhane didn't know what else to do so he just blurted it out. "Astronema is your sister. She's Karone."

All color drained from Andros's face. His sister? "No. I would know if she was Karone. I would feel it."

"We feel it." Ashley commented. "That's how we knew she was in trouble. And since you're calmer now, you should be able to feel her too."

Andros closed his eyes. As he calmed down more he was able to feel the new presence in his mind. A presence he hadn't felt since he was a child. It was his sister. He opened his eyes and stared past Zhane and Ashley.

Zhane moved out of Andros's way reaching out and bringing Ashley with him. They watched the siblings truly came face to face for the first time in years.

"Karone?"

She nodded. "I didn't know. I thought my brother was dead. That's what Ecliptor told me." She looked at him silently pleading for understanding. "He told me that you killed my family." She stepped closer to him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Andros pulled his sister into his arms. "It wasn't your fault Karone. There's nothing to forgive." He couldn't believe he had almost killed his sister. If he hadn't been so pig headed, he would have sensed her when he arrived here.

"Let's get back to the Megaship." Zhane suggested. "You two can catch up there." They all agreed. "DECA teleport four to the Megaship."

_**Megaship**_

Cassie wondered through the ship looking for her boyfriend. She was so intent on finding him, that she nearly ran over Carlos.

"Whoa. What's the rush?" He asked amused.

"Have you seen Andros?" She asked pointedly.

The amusement in Carlos's eyes faded. He hated seeing Cassie like this, especially over Andros. "No I haven't seen your boyfriend." He turned to walk away but Cassie stopped him.

"What's your problem?" She stared at him strangely.

"I don't have a problem." He snapped.

"Yeah I believe that." She stated sarcastically.

"Why don't you leave me alone and go find Andros?"

"Since when do you not like Andros?"

_Since he started dating you._ He thought, but he couldn't say it. It's not like she would care. "I never said I didn't like Andros."

She had never seen Carlos like this, if she had to guess she would say that he was jealous, but that couldn't be it.

"Carlos, Cassie." Ashley called as she walked down the hall holding hands with Zhane. TJ was right behind them staring at their interlocked hands. "We were looking for you guys."

Carlos didn't seem to notice that Ashley had spoken to him. He was too busy looking at her hand in Zhane's. "When the hell did this happen?"

"I've been trying to figure that one out to." TJ shook his head. "Does Andros know?"

"Yes." Ashley, Zhane and Cassie answered.

"Wait. _You_ knew?" Carlos asked pointing at Cassie.

"You guys, there are bigger things going on than who's dating who." Ashley snapped. "We need to go to the bridge."

"Yeah." Zhane agreed. "But brace yourselves. You're in for quite a surprise."

_**Bridge**_

"Astronema?!" Cassie shouted as she and the others entered the bridge.

"What's she doing here?" Carlos asked astonished.

Andros, sensing his sister's discomfort, quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Calm down." Ashley said patiently.

"There's a perfectly good explanation." Zhane added.

"And that would be?" TJ asked.

Andros finally spoke. "Guys, this is Karone, my sister."

_**(A/N: So this chapter was a little corny, but it needed to be told. Let me know what you think.)**_


	8. Something Old, Something New

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**_

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** Thanks for not thinking it was corny. Yeah Carlos has fallen, but Cassie is distracted by Andros. Well, when I write a story, I like to let people be happy for a while and then snatch it all away. You will see this in the next two chapters. Lol!_

_**sunflowerlily:** Yeah Karone is here. Yay! You'll find out what Darkonda and Ecliptor's plan is in chapter nine. Carlos and Cassie are interesting, but the only reason I put them together is because I felt kind of bad for him in 'Unfaithful' Lol._

**_(A/N to sunflowerlily and JasonLeeScottFan: I typically wait until the two of you comment before I update the story. I like hearing from you two.)_**

Chapter 8: Something Old, Something New

_**Megaship**_

The other rangers had been put off by Karone initially, but the telepathic connection between Karone, Zhane, Andros, and Ashley was hard to ignore. So Cassie, TJ, and Carlos had to trust their friends. They'd had time to get used to her over the past week.

Cassie was actually grateful for Karone because Andros stopped brooding for a change and wasn't constantly thinking about Ashley. Cassie strolled down the corridor and towards Andros's room.

She knocked on his door.

"Come in." Andros called from inside his room

Cassie pressed the grey panel and the door slid open. "Hey." She said happily.

"Hey Cassie." She didn't annoy him as much anymore, but he attributed that to Karone being here. He was spending most of his time with his sister.

"You wanna go grab lunch together?"

"I can't. I told Karone I'd take her to get her first Earth cheese burger, but we can do something for dinner." He added when he saw her frown.

She perked up immediately. "Okay." She kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes when she left.

_**Ashley's room**_

"Purple looks great on you." Ashley commented. She and Karone had gone shopping the day before and Karone was wearing one of the new tops they bought.

Karone pushed her shoulder length blond hair behind her ear. She liked hanging out with Ashley. They had become fast friends. "You really think so."

"Absolutely." Ashley held up a yellow and white sundress she bought at the mall trying to think of where she could wear it. "What are you doing today?"

"Andros said he would take me to get a real cheese burger."

Ashley laughed and put her dress back in her closet. "The food from the synthetron just doesn't compare to the real thing." Ashley looked at Karone's outfit. "I think I have a bracelet that would go great with what you're wearing. Can you hand me that jewelry box on the dresser?"

Karone grabbed the golden velvet box and sat on the bed next to Ashley, handing Ashley the box. Ashley opened it and began pushing things aside. She finally pulled out the bracelet, but something else caught Karone's eye. "What's this?" She held up a gold necklace with a yellow colored gem in the middle. "It's beautiful."

Ashley gently took the necklace and held it in her hand. "Andros gave to me on my birthday when we first started dating. He said it's a rare gem from KO-35." She stroked the necklace with her thumb. She'd been so happy that day. And now Andros would barely speak to her.

"Are you okay?" Karone asked. She knew about Ashley's prior relationship with Andros, Zhane had told her, but she never asked Ashley or Andros about it.

"I'll be fine." She put the necklace back into the box and gave a gold bracelet to Karone.

"Thanks." Karone held out her arms and let Ashley put the bracelet into place. "So what are you doing today?" Karone questioned.

"I'll probably hang out with Zhane."

Karone's quickly found something on the floor very interesting. She knew that Zhane and Ashley were together, but she couldn't help liking Zhane. She felt such a strong connection with him, but she would never hurt Ashley like that. She was her first real friend. "That's nice." She whispered.

She knew that Karone liked Zhane, just as much as she knew Zhane liked Karone. For a second she thought that she probably should have been angry, but she was far from that. It was something about those two that just worked together. She would have to talk to Zhane today. "Yeah. Zhane's a good guy."

"I know." Karone answered softly. She looked at the clock on Ashley's dresser and stood quickly. "I'm supposed to meet Andros in 5 minutes. I have to go."

"Go." Ashley playfully pushed her towards the door." I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay. Bye Ashley."

_**Earth – The Surf Spot**_

Andros laughed as he watched his sister devour her food.

"This is really good." She said between bites. "I can't believe I never had this before."

"Yeah, the Surf Spot is one of Ashley's favorite places."

Karone sensed the change in him. She finished chewing her food and washed it down with the water in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just thinking." He said somberly.

"About Ashley?" She asked knowingly.

"That obvious?"

Karone nodded. "What's the deal with you two anyway?" She wanted to hear his perspective.

"Ashley used to be my girlfriend. Until I broke up with her."

"Why would you break up with her?" Karone asked pointedly.

"She was getting too close. I cared about her too much." He paused and thought for a minute. "Okay that sounds really stupid out loud."

"Yeah it does." She agreed.

He laughed lightly. "You're very blunt."

"Sorry." She frowned a little.

"No, it's not bad. It's just that you remind me of Zhane."

If he saw her blush he didn't say anything. "Zhane's nice, so is Ashley."

"That's probably why they ended up together." If he hadn't been such a jerk to Ashley, he would be with her now instead of having to see her with his best friend.

"Well I'm done." Karone said as she picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth.

Andros looked down at his half finished meal and back at his sister. "How did you eat that fast?"

She shrugged. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought." Karone's attention was suddenly caught by the food a waitress was carrying on a tray to another table. "Wow." She turned to Andros. "What is that?"

Andros followed Karone's line of sight. "I think it's called an ice cream sundae."

"Can I have one?"

"You can't still be hungry." Andros said amazed at Karone's appetite.

"Please." Big blue eyes begged.

"Fine." Andros gave in.

Karone's eyes lit up. "Thanks Andros!" She threw her arms around him. "You're the best brother ever!"

Andros hugged her back. He knew he wasn't the best brother or the best person for that matter, but he would make up for that soon. But first, he had to talk to Cassie.

_**Megaship**_

Ashley sat in her room waiting for Zhane. She needed to talk to him and since Andros and Karone weren't on the megaship, she figured now was a good time. She looked up when her door slid open and Zhane walked in. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He kissed her and sat on her bed. "What's going on?"

She took his hand. "Zhane, I care about you a lot. And…" She trailed off and couldn't meet his eyes. She knew this was best for both of them, but she didn't expect it to hurt so much.

He could feel the anxiety coming from her. "Are you breaking up with me?"

She looked at him again. "I know how you feel about Karone. I can feel it every time you two are in the room together. And I know that she feels the same way."

"I'm sorry Ash. I care about you too. And I want you to know that nothing will happen as long as you and I are together. We don't have to break up." He clutched her hands. He cared about Ashley and Karone, but he didn't want to hurt Ashley.

"You're not hurting me." She didn't have to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking. "And I know you would never purposely hurt anyone. But just stop and think for a minute. Can you really turn off what you're feeling for Karone?"

He knew she was right. The connection he had with Karone was stronger than his connection with anyone else. He shook his head. "Andros is an idiot. How did he let you go?"

Ashley smiled. "One of the universe's many mysteries."

He became serious again. "You know Andros still loves you right?"

"I don't think so." She sighed. "I admit that he's been happier now that he has Karone back, but he's still completely blocking me out."

He wrapped an arm around her. "He'll come around."

Ashley sighed and laid her head on Zhane's shoulder. "Can you just stay here for awhile?"

He kissed her forehead. "Sure." Zhane lay back in her bed, pulling her against his chest. They quickly feel asleep.

A couple of hours passed before Zhane flowed back to consciousness. He gently shook Ashley. "Wake up Ash."

She turned in his arms and looked at him. "Hi."

"Hey." He suddenly became aware of Karone in the ship.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

He hadn't been aware that he was laughing. "I think Karone and Andros are back, and Karone is really excited about something."

Ashley sat up, sitting with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Zhane sat next to her mimicking her position. "You should go to Karone." Ashley suggested. "If she's this excited, then she'll probably want someone to talk to."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her questioningly. He already knew the answer.

She smiled and stood up, pulling him with her. "I'm sure. Karone will be happy to see you." She embraced him, but when she pulled back he didn't let go.

"Ash?" He asked innocently. "Can I get one last kiss?'

"I guess so." She leaned in. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but they both understood that there was no longer anything more than friendship. "Now would you get out of here already?" Ashley teased.

"Fine." Zhane let her go. "I'll see you around."

When the door slid shut behind Zhane, Ashley decided that she didn't want to be here by herself. She got dressed in a yellow spaghetti strap shirt and a khaki skirt with plans to go down to Earth.

_**Andros's room**_

Andros dropped onto his bed. After lunch, Karone had made him take her to the park. It was tiring, but he had to admit that it was hilarious watching his sister play on the swings.

But now there were other things on his mind. Like what he was going to do about Cassie. He didn't love her, and it was beginning to feel like a chore just being around her. And just when he thought he was about to relax, Cassie was knocking at his door.

"Andros, can I come in?" She called.

He might as well do this now. "Yeah come in." He stood and met her in the middle of his room. Cassie leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him warily.

"Cassie we need to talk." He took a deep breath. "I don't think we should be together anymore."

_**(A/N: It's about time, isn't it? Now I can get into more of the action stuff again. Yay! Lol! Tell me what you think.) **_


	9. Reprogramming

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**_

_**signkat: **Yeah, I like Ashley and Andros together. I can't see them with other people. Maybe I can see Ashley with Zhane. Lol!_

_**CraneAndFalconForeven: **I can see how you might have thought that, but rest assured it's not. The couples are pretty much already put together. You'll find out what Ecliptor and Darkonda are up to in this chapter. And sorry you feel that way because they are going to do just that. Andros gets heartbroken a lot but he'll be okay…maybe. Lol!_

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **I know, I kind of like Zhane and Ashley too. Andros does need to get his stuff together and fast. Right now I don't really care for Cassie, but don't worry about her, she'll be fine._

_**whiteranger: **It wouldn't be right if they didn't. The team will be okay. They don't like to dwell on stuff._

_**CJS: **Thank you! And thanks for updating. I thought about keeping them together longer, but I don't like drawing things out. And Ashley and Zhane were together for a month in the story time. Besides Andros probably would have become homicidal at some point. Lol!_

_**Nippci: **Omg…thank you so much! Lol! I'm really glad you like the story! It makes me happy that I'm writing it!_

_**sunflowerlily: **I thought it would be different to have Karone act that way. It's kind of funny. I like Zhane and Ashley too… I might even write a story about them, but Ashley and Andros belong together. There really isn't anything spectacular about how Cassie and Andros got together. Chapter one gives a quick overview, but that's pretty much all there is to it._

_**(A/N: So I have been thinking about how I'm going to end this story and somehow I ended up the beginning of a sequel. So at this point there will be a sequel, but don't worry, this story will have a definite ending, which you may or may not like. Please don't hate me. Lol!)**_

Chapter 9: Reprogramming

Cassie stormed through the corridor. She couldn't believe it. Andros had actually broken up with her. He claimed it wasn't about Ashley, but she knew that was a lie. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, but she had refused to let them fall in front of Andros. She was so distracted that she nearly ran into Carlos and Ashley.

"Where's the fire?" Ashley asked teasingly.

She was the last person Cassie wanted to see. She pushed past Ashley.

"Cassie?" Ashley called, obviously hurt by Cassie's actions.

"Leave me alone. You've done enough." She turned the corner and continued down the hall.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea." Ashley thought hard to try and understand what could have set Cassie off.

"I'll go talk to her. Don't worry." Carlos took off in the direction Cassie went.

Ashley shook her head and continued down the corridor. She needed off of this ship… now.

_**Karone's room**_

She was somewhat surprised to see Zhane at her door. "Hey." She smiled as she let him in.

"Hey." He said shyly. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned slightly.

"You're really excited about something." He said laughing. "I could feel it as soon as you got back on the ship."

She smiled remembering. "Andros and I had the best time!" She exclaimed. "Have you ever had a cheese burger?" She filled him in on everything she did. "I got to play in the park! I know it's kind of childish, but I never really had a childhood."

"It's okay. I'd love to take you back if you ever wanted to go again." If it made her this happy, he would put on a dress and dance around the Megaship if she wanted.

"Really?" Her smile beamed, but it quickly faded. "What about Ashley?"

He hesitated. "She and I aren't together anymore."

She gasped. "But why? I thought you two were happy together."

"We still like each other, but just as friends."

"So everything's okay?" She asked hopefully.

"Everything's great." He watched her blue eyes shine. "So what now?"

She smiled at him. "Do you like ice cream?"

"Yeah, and I know the perfect place to get some." He was about to lead Karone out of her room when he felt a weird sensation. He looked at Karone and saw that she was frowning too. "Do you feel that?"

She nodded slowly. "What does it mean?"

"I think we need to find Ashley." Zhane grabbed Karone's hand as they left her room.

_**Cassie's room**_

"Leave me alone, Carlos." She stalked into her room, but couldn't shut the door before Carlos barged in. "What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand."

"What happened, Cassie?"

"You wouldn't care; you don't even like Andros anyway."

He could see the tears in her eyes and hated Andros for causing them. "So Andros is behind this. What did he do?"

"He broke up with me okay!" She couldn't fight the tears any longer. "He broke up with me." She said again between sobs.

Carlos gathered her into his arms and she didn't resist. He didn't like seeing her upset, but he was happy she wasn't with Andros anymore. Maybe now Cassie would be open to how he felt about her.

_**Outside Ashley's room**_

Andros knocked on Ashley's door but received no answer, he was about to walk away when Zhane and Karone rushed towards him.

"Have you seen Ashley?" Karone asked.

Andros could feel her and Zhane's panic. "No, and she's not in her room." He looked from Zhane to Karone. "What's going on?" Andros asked hesitantly.

"We can't sense her anywhere." Zhane answered. "We asked DECA where she was but Ashley commanded DECA not to say."

"Maybe she just wants to be left alone for a while." Andros suggested hopefully, because the alternative was something he didn't want to fathom.

"No, Andros." Karone answered. "She didn't pull herself away. She was cut off by something. We can tell she's alive but we have no idea where she is or if she's okay."

"DECA-" Andros started but was cut of by the AI's voice.

"There is an incoming communication. I have yet to trace the source."

"We're on our way to the bridge. Alert the others." Andros hurried for the bridge and knew Karone and Zhane were behind him. They were met in the bridge by TJ, Carlos, and Cassie.

"What's going on, Andros?" TJ asked. He looked around the bridge and noticed one of them was missing. "And where's Ashley?"

Andros ignored him. "DECA display transmission on screen."

"It's about time rangers." Darkonda appeared on screen. But what held the rangers' attention was seeing Ashley struggle in Ecliptor's grasp. "We have something that belongs to you." Darkonda gestured towards Ashley.

"And you have something that belongs to us." Ecliptor finished. One side of his face was covered with bolts and computer chips.

"Give us back Astronema and we'll return your yellow ranger in one piece. Meet us at Angel Grove beach within the hour." Darkonda hissed. "Refuse and we will kill her." He lifted his sword towards Ashley. "Oh, and no morphing. I wouldn't want you to do anything stupid and get your yellow ranger killed." The transmission ended.

"Ashley." Andros whispered.

"We have to go." Karone insisted. "You have to give me back to them."

"No." Zhane countered. "It could be a trap."

"It probably _is_ a trap." Carlos agreed. "But we can't just let them hurt Ashley."

"He's right." Cassie stated urgently. She had been upset with her friend but this was the last thing she wanted to happen. "We have to save Ashley."

"Andros," TJ addressed their leader. "This has to be your call."

Andros was focused on the now blank screen. He hadn't moved since the transmission ended. Karone laid a hand on his shoulder. "Andros." She continued when he looked at her. "They won't hurt me, but they won't hesitate to kill Ashley. You have to let me go."

He shook his head. "I can't lose you again, and I can't let them hurt Ashley." His voice shook. "I don't know what to do. You can't ask me to choose between the two of you."

She took his hand. "I'm not asking you to. You won't lose me. You found me once and you can find me again."

Andros nodded slowly.

Karone moved to Zhane. "I guess I'll have to take a rain check on that ice cream." She tried to smile, but failed.

Zhane wrapped his arms around her. "Take care of yourself okay? Promise me."

"I promise." She pulled away and looked at Andros. "I'm ready."

Andros stood in front of his teammates. "DECA, teleport six to Angel Grove beach."

_**Dark Fortress**_

Ecliptor threw Ashley in a cage on the bridge. And went back to Darkonda's side. Ashley closed her eyes and pressed her head against the cold metal bars. She couldn't believe this. Just when she had thought things couldn't get worse, she had been ambushed on the beach. And to top it off, she had dropped her morpher when they attacked.

She opened her eyes and looked at Ecliptor. She remembered Karone saying that the monster had been like a father to her, but she couldn't picture it then and she definitely couldn't see it now. Darkonda had done something to Ecliptor. That machinery on his face didn't just appear.

She couldn't let Karone turn herself in. She had to find a way to get out of here. Any other thoughts of escape were interrupted when Darkonda spoke to her.

"Time to go yellow ranger."

_**Angel Grove beach**_

"Any sign of them?" Andros asked.

"Nothing." Zhane answered.

"Hey guys I found something." TJ called and picked the object up out of the sand. The others surrounded him. "I think it's Ashley's morpher." He handed it to Andros.

There was a flash of light before Ecliptor and Darkonda, who held onto Ashley, appeared before them.

"Wise decision rangers." Darkonda hissed. "Now send Astronema over and we'll send the yellow ranger."

Karone looked back at her new found friends before stepping away from them. She forced herself to believe that they would find a way to save her. Darkonda pushed Ashley forward when he saw Karone coming towards him and Ecliptor.

When Ashley and Karone stood side by side they looked at each other.

_Don't worry, Ashley. I'll be okay._ Karone insisted. She grabbed Ashley's hand. _You're the best friend I've ever had._

_We __**will**__ come back for you!_ Ashley squeezed her hand.

"Get a move on." Darkonda called impatiently.

Ashley and Karone reluctantly let go of each other's hands and continued walking. Karone made it to Ecliptor's side before Ashley reached the rangers. Karone looked at her father figure and knew something was wrong. "Ecliptor?" She whispered. His only response was to wrap his hand around her arm.

Andros's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he waited for Ashley to reach him. She was less than two feet away when Darkonda's evil laughter filled the air.

"Stupid rangers." Darkonda laughed and pointed his sword at Ashley. An electrical current from his sword surrounded Ashley. She screamed and passed out in pain. The current teleported Ashley back into Darkonda's grasp before the rangers could do anything about it.

"Ashley!" Andros yelled. He watched in horror as Ashley lay limply in Darkonda's arms.

"No!" Karone tried to get to Ashley, but Ecliptor lifted her off the ground and held her tight.

"Like we would really give up an opportunity to be rid of the power rangers." Darkonda stated amused and looked at the girl in his arms. "If you want her back, you will surrender your morphers to me." He laughed again. "I'll be waiting for your answer." Darkonda and Ecliptor along with Karone and Ashley disappeared in a flash of light.

Andros dropped to his knees. His sister…and the woman he loved were gone.

_**Dark Fortress**_

Ashley and Karone were put in a cell together. Ashley lay on a cot as she was still unconscious. Karone turned and looked at Darkonda who loomed over her. "What did you do to Ecliptor?" She demanded.

"The same thing that I'm going to do to you in time." He paused smiling to himself. "Dark Spector and I agreed that you and Ecliptor were due for a little… reprogramming. It gives us some peace of mind. Dark Spector won't have to worry about you switching sides again, and I don't have to worry about Ecliptor taking one of the few lives I have left."

"Two to be exact." Karone spat.

Darkonda growled. He had been careless with his lives before, but he wouldn't make the same mistakes again. "Gloat while you can. Soon you'll be on the side of evil once more." Darkonda left the cell and made sure Karone and Ashley were locked up tight.

Karone turned to Ashley when she heard Ashley groan. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better." She let Karone help her sit up. "Please don't tell me we're back on the dark fortress."

"Okay. I won't tell you." Karone sat down beside her. "We have to get you out of here."

Ashley shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere without you." Karone had become like a sister to Ashley. She couldn't leave her behind. "Besides, I don't think I'm in the best shape to make it anywhere on my own."

Karone sighed. Ashley was right. Karone could only get her so far, and Ashley was too weak to successfully defend herself. "So what do we do now?"

Ashley sighed. "We wait."

_**(A/N: Who will help Ashley and Karone? Duh! But read the next chapter anyway. Hope you liked it. Please read and review.)**_


	10. She's Gone

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**_

_**CraneAndFalconForeven: **__Well yeah, but you have to read to find out the rest. So here's the next chapter._

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **__Lol I so agree with you there! And don't worry, he does._

_**CJS: **__Wow! I'm happy you feel so passionately about my story; it makes me happy to write it._

_**sunflowerlily: **__I don't think anyone should have to make a decision like that, which is why I didn't let Andros do it. I'm not quite sure who he would have picked._

Chapter 10: She's gone

**_Megaship_**

The rangers ran into the bridge of the ship as DECA's voice filled the room. "The Dark Fortress is leaving Earth's orbit."

"Follow them." Andros ordered as he took his place at the console. "Keep a safe distance but follow them." _How could I lose them both? _He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Zhane looked at him with determination on his face. "We will get them back."

Andros nodded. "DECA, alert us when the dark fortress has stopped." He turned to Zhane again. "You think you can get through to Ashley?"

Zhane hesitated for a moment. He'd forgotten that Andros didn't know that he and Ashley weren't together anymore. "I can try."

"Come on." Andros walked towards the exit, followed by Zhane.

"Wait." TJ called. "What are you guys gonna do?"

Andros turned. "When the dark fortress stops, we're going to get Ashley and Karone."

Carlos stood. "We should all go."

"Yeah." Cassie agreed. "They're our friends too."

"Look, it'll be hard enough getting me and Zhane in undetected let alone the five of us, but when we get there Zhane and I can find them a lot quicker than any of you could and you know that." Andros stated.

"Besides," Zhane added. "We'll need you guys to keep an eye on things from here."

TJ sighed. "Fine."

"Okay." Carlos resigned

Cassie nodded

Zhane and Andros left the bridge.

_**Zhane's room**_

Zhane turned to Andros when his door slid closed. "We need to talk. There's something you need to know."

"Can't it wait?" Andros asked impatiently

"No." Zhane said simply. "Ashley and I aren't together anymore."

Andros tried to hide the relief that went through him but knew he failed. "What happened?"

"We're better off as friends." He smiled a little. "Besides, she still loves you, and I kind of have feelings for Karone."

Though he was relieved about Ashley he didn't miss the part about his sister. "What about Karone?"

Zhane took a step back. "Nothing really happened. We just like each other, a lot."

"And Ashley knows about this?"

"Yeah, she kind of pushed us together."

Andros shook his head. "We'll talk about this once we get them back."

"Okay, but just to let you know, I'm gonna try to get through to Karone, our connection is stronger."

Andros rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Zhane sat on his bed with his eyes closed. He lowered his head and focused on Karone.

_**Dark Fortress**_

Karone gasped, drawing Ashley's attention. "Karone what is it?"

"It's Zhane. I think he's trying to reach me. Hold on." She closed her eyes and focused on Zhane. _Zhane can you hear me?_

_Yes. Are you and Ashley alright?_

_For now. I don't know what they're going to do to us. Please hurry._

_We will. Andros and I are coming for you guys._

_Hold on. _Karone opened her eyes and looked at Ashley. She had been on the ship long enough to sense what happened to it. "We've stopped."

"What does that mean?" Ashley inquired.

"That we don't have much time." She closed her eyes again. _Zhane you have to hurry. Something's happening. _Karone opened her eyes when the cell door opened. She could still feel Zhane in her mind so that made her feel steadier.

Ecliptor and Darkonda stood in the doorway. "Take Astronema." Darkonda commanded Ecliptor.

Ashley grabbed Karone's hand as Ecliptor grabbed Karone. "Let her go!" Ashley demanded and caught Ecliptor in the side with a kick. His grip loosened but Darkonda grabbed Ashley, pulling her away from her friend. "No!"

"Ashley!" Karone yelled as Ecliptor dragged her out of the cell.

Darkonda laughed and threw Ashley against the wall. "We'll be back for you yellow ranger." He taunted then left the cell.

Ashley put a hand to the back of her head and felt the blood trickle down her scalp and down the back of her neck. She slid down the wall until she sat on the floor and closed her eyes. "Karone." She called out with her mind as best as she could. _Please help us. _

_**Zhane's room**_

Zhane's eyes flashed open. He looked at Andros and knew that his friend sensed that time was running out for the women they cared about.

"The dark fortress has reached its destination." DECA told them.

"Alert the others and tell them we're going now." Andros ordered. "DECA, cloak Zhane's and my teleportation beams. And try to teleport us as far away for anyone as possible."

"Affirmative." DECA teleported them in a flash of red and silver light.

_**Dark Fortress**_

DECA managed to teleport them behind a console in the bridge. Luckily no one was around to see them. They quickly ducked when they heard footsteps approaching, but the footsteps passed without hesitation.

"You go after Karone." Andros said to Zhane. "I'll go after Ashley." He moved to get up but Zhane stopped him. "What?"

"How is that supposed to work?" Zhane asked. "You shut Ashley out. You can't feel her."

Andros closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hoped this worked. It had been so long since he felt Ashley in his mind. Slowly, he felt her presence begin to appear in his head. "She not far, but she's hurt." He opened his eyes and looked at Zhane. "Go get my sister. I _will_ find Ashley."

"Okay." Zhane agreed. He and Andros carefully exited the bridge and went in opposite directions.

_**Not too far away**_

Karone lay strapped to a cold slab with a device attached to the side of her head. She hadn't felt any pain when it was being put on her, but she had a feeling things were going to get worse. She looked towards the door when she heard it open. Darkonda walked in.

"It's time to bring Astronema back." He laughed.

_**Holding Cell**_

This was it. It had to be. He could feel Ashley in there. Andros looked at the door trying to find away to get it unlocked. He moved away just in time to avoid being hit by a quantron's axe, sparks flew as the axe hit the metal on the door. He ducked as it swung at him again then caught the quantron in the head with a spinning kick, taking it down.

Andros looked back at the cell door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the axe had cut through the lock on the door. He groaned as he slid the heavy metal bar out of the way and opened the door.

Ashley cringed when she heard the door being opened and tried not to move. The room was dimly lit and her head was throbbing. She didn't bother trying to see who it was.

"Ash?" Andros called softly when he saw her huddled in a corner.

She turned at the sound of her name and sighed softly as a feeling of relief washed over her. It only took her a second to realize that the relief she felt wasn't her own, but the emotion of the person in front of her. "Andros?" She said weakly.

He kneeled in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?" He pulled back to look at her.

It had been so long since she had felt anything from him and it felt amazing to have that connection back. "I am now." She whispered and hugged him again.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." He helped her to her feet and draped her arm around his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Wait. Where's Karone?" Ashley asked

"Zhane's gone to get her." They moved cautiously through the cell door.

"We have to hurry. Ecliptor and Darkonda took her." She felt Andros stop and tense beside her. She knew why because she felt it too. She slowly met Andros's gaze. "No." She choked out.

Andros shook his head. "She can't be."

She and Andros moved as fast as they could towards Zhane.

_**Dark Fortress Lab**_

Zhane looked at the person sitting at the desk and didn't feel anything from her. He barely heard Ashley and Andros come into the room.

"Zhane what…" Ashley trailed off when she saw what had Zhane and Andros's attention. "Karone?"

The red haired girl stood from her seat. There was a device attached to the right side of her face. Her eyes were cold and dead. "_I _am Astronema."

Ashley stared at what used to be her friend. "We have to get out of here." When neither boy responded she lifted Andros's communicator to her lips. "DECA, teleport three."

_**Megaship**_

Carlos, Cassie and TJ hurried towards their friends when they appeared in the room and bombarded them with questions.

"Are you guys alright?" Carlos asked.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Cassie asked warily.

TJ looked around. "Where's Karone?"

"I'm taking Ashley to the medical bay." Andros stated somberly and began to walk past his friends with Ashley in tow.

Cassie looked at Carlos who shrugged in response. She turned to Zhane who was slumped in his seat at the console. "Zhane, where's Karone?"

Zhane lifted tear filled eyes to look at Cassie. "She's gone."

_**(A/N: How will they deal with the loss of Karone? Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.)**_


	11. How to Deal

**_Can't Let Go_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._**

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** I know. It's sad right. Of course they'll get her back… sooner or later._

_**CSJ:** Thanks! I don't want it to be over 25 chapters. I'm writing chapter 16 now. It shouldn't be too much longer._

_**Signkat:** Here's the next chapter._

_**sunflowerlily:** I'm happy you commented though. I'm not quite sure how Karone will be saved or who will save her. So it may surprise us both. Lol!_

Chapter 11: How to Deal

_**Medical Bay**_

Ashley sat on the gurney with her legs hanging over the edge as Andros ran a scanner over her. Her khaki skirt was dirty and the yellow top she had worn that day had blood on the back of it from her head wound. And Andros thought that he had never been so happy to look at her as he was now, but the happiness was bitter sweet. He had saved the woman he loved, but he lost his sister.

"Ashley has a minor concussion and minor bruises. She should be fine in a couple of days." DECA's voice told them.

"Thanks DECA." Andros commented as he replaced the scanner.

Ashley knew what he was feeling, and she knew that he was fighting not to feel it. He was beating himself up about Karone. She couldn't let him go through the loss of his sister alone again. "Andros?" When he turned she could see the anguish on his face. She held her arms out to him.

He practically ran into her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't realize how much he needed the comfort until she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his.

She felt his tears on her face even though he didn't make a sound. They didn't say anything; there was no need. They stayed that way for a while receiving and giving comfort.

_**Cassie's room**_

Cassie and Carlos sat on Cassie's bed together. "I can't believe Karone is Astronema again. Andros must be devastated." Cassie stated with sadness in her voice.

"Zhane and Ashley too." Carlos added.

"I know they're upset too, but this is the second time Andros has lost his sister. I just hope he's alright."

Carlos lowered his head in defeat. "I can leave so you can check on Andros." He stood to leave but Cassie stopped him.

She didn't want him to go. "Ashley is with him, she'll probably know how to approach him better than I would anyway. I guess in the end Ashley's the better woman."

Carlos slowly sat back down. "Maybe for Andros she is, but not for every guy."

"I'm not sure I know a guy who wouldn't go for Ashley." Cassie stated somberly.

"I wouldn't." Carlos stated before he could stop himself. "Someone else already has my heart."

Cassie frowned a little. She wasn't sure why the thought of Carlos liking someone else upset her. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Not knowing what else to do, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back to look at her, the shocked expression she wore had him regretting his actions. "I'm so sorry." He said quickly. "I know you and Andros just broke up and you still have feelings for him, but I've always had feelings for you and-"

His rant was cut off when Cassie pressed her lips to his.

_**Zhane's room**_

Zhane lay on his bed with his arm covering his eyes. He felt like his heart was broken and he couldn't put the pieces back together. He couldn't feel Karone. If she hadn't been standing in front of him on the dark fortress, he would have sworn that she was dead. And for all intents and purposes she was.

He ignored the knock on his door, but when it slid open he sat up. "Andros?"

Andros stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down beside his friend. "I won't ask how you're feeling, I can feel that myself. I just didn't know how strongly you felt about Karone."

"I feel so empty without her." Zhane whispered and seriously looked at Andros. "How's Ashley?"

"She's sleeping now." And Andros wanted to get back to her soon. He didn't like being away from her for too long, but his friend needed him now.

"Don't be stupid Andros. Hold on to Ashley."

"Don't worry. I won't let her go this time." He put his hand on Zhane's shoulder and they sat together in silence.

_**Ashley's Room**_

Ashley didn't know how long she spent tossing and turning in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. Not with Karone back as Astronema, not to mention feeling her own grief over it as well as two others. She sat up when her door slid open.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to check on you." Andros said timidly. "I'll just go now." He turned to leave.

She could feel his concern for her, but she could also feel his longing. "Andros?" She called. "Do you wanna stay here?"

"Yeah I do." The door closed as he made his way to her bed. Ashley moved over to make room for him. They lay on their sides facing each other.

"You think Zhane's gonna be okay?" Ashley whispered.

"Yeah he's stronger than he gives himself credit for."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Ashley was surprised when she didn't feel any hostility from Andros.

"That's probably a good idea." He smiled when Ashley covered her mouth and yawned. "I think we should try to get some sleep." Andros kissed her forehead and held her tight. He couldn't believe he had broken up with her because he was afraid of letting her get too close to him, especially because all he wanted now was to be close to her.

"I think you're right." She murmured. She let her eyes close and fell asleep in Andros's arms.

_**The next day**_

TJ teleported back to the ship. He had spent the night and most of the day with his parents and his little sister. After everything that had happened yesterday, he had the strong urge to go and see them. He turned into the food hall and rolled his eyes at the sight before him. "What the hell is this?" He asked exasperated.

Cassie and Carlos abruptly ended their make out session and jumped apart. "TJ, we didn't see you there." Carlos commented, looking at everything but TJ.

"Yeah I noticed." TJ put a hand to his head. "Does Andros know about this?"

"Andros and I broke up." Cassie stated.

TJ turned when he heard someone else walk in the room behind him. He looked at the couple's intertwined hands. "And I take it you two are back together."

Ashley and Andros glanced at each other before Andros spoke. "Yeah I guess so."

"So what about Zhane?" TJ inquired.

"Touchy subject." Ashley started. "He and Karone kind of had a thing for each other."

TJ nodded considering. "And everyone's okay with this?"

"Looks that way." Carlos answered and reached for Cassie's hand. Cassie put her hand in Carlos's and stepped closer to him.

"Good, now could you please keep it this way?" He rubbed his forehead again. "All of this partner swapping is making me dizzy." He walked past Ashley and Andros and out of the food hall.

The couples stared nervously at each other. Ashley was the first to break the tense silence.

"Okay. So this is a little awkward." She paused and looked at each person. "But there isn't any hostility is there?"

"No." Andros answered first.

"None from me." Cassie followed suit.

"Nope." Carlos responded.

"Good. So let's just eat lunch."

They managed to get past the uneasiness and into a smooth conversation over their meal. They all stopped when Zhane entered.

He looked at the four people before him and turned and hurried away. He wasn't mad at them, but it hurt seeing them together and not being able to be with Karone.

"Zhane." Ashley called but he had left the room already. She stood to follow him but looked back at Andros.

He grabbed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay go after him. I think he needs you right now."

"Thanks." Ashley kissed him and ran after Zhane.

_**Zhane's room**_

Zhane ran into his room and sat on his bed, covering his face with his hands. He vaguely heard the knock on his door.

_Zhane?_

It made him feel a little better to hear Ashley's voice in his head. _Come in. _He responded.

Ashley came in and sat on the bed beside him. "How are you holding up?"

_Can we please talk telepathically? It's comforting._ He explained.

_Sure._ She grabbed his hand and he squeezed hers in return.

_How did you do it Ash? How did you deal with not being able to feel Andros?_ Even his mental voice was full of pain.

_It was hard, but having you there made it easier for me._

He smiled a little. _Glad I could help._ Zhane put his head on her shoulder. _It's so unfair, I feel like me and Karone never really had a chance to really be with each other._ _What if we can't get her back?_

_You will have a chance with her because we __**will**__ get Karone back. I promised her that before we were taken and I'm going to keep that promise. _

_You sound so sure._

_Because I am sure._ She took his face in her hands and spoke to him. "We are going to get her back. And I need to hear you say it."

"We're going to get Karone back." He forced himself to believe it.

"Ashley, Zhane," DECA's voice filled the room. "Andros needs the two of you on the bridge. I am picking up an energy signal from the nearby planet, Centaur B."

"Andros will understand if you're not ready to go." Ashley stated.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Zhane responded.

"Alright." Ashley stood. "Let's go."

_**Centaur B**_

Andros led his team through the harsh conditions. They each wore protective masks over their faces and large hooded cloaks to protect their faces and bodies. They also used the masks to communicate.

"I don't see how anything could survive on the surface of this planet." Cassie stated.

"She's right." Andros agreed. "Let's get back to the ship." Just as they were about to turn back they were surrounded and disarmed by what looked to be soldiers.

"You all are coming with us." One of the soldiers stated. The rangers were lead into an underground chamber.

The leader of the soldiers stepped in front of the rangers as their masks and cloaks were removed. "So you are the one's responsible."

"Responsible for what?" Andros demanded.

"Yatri, what is the meaning of this?" An older man interrupted before Andros received and answer.

"These are the spies responsible for turning our people into coral, Kin Won" Yatri stated.

"Kin Won?" Zhane and Andros said simultaneously.

"Andros, Zhane." Kin Won moved to them and embraced the two rangers.

"What are you doing here?" Zhane asked.

"Tykwa and I managed to get some of the people from KO-35 to safety and bring them to this planet." He looked at the two of them. "Tykwa will be glad to know that you two are okay."

"They are spies Kin Won and they must be destroyed." Yatri insisted.

"They will not be harmed."

"Fine." Yatri's voice changed and had the rangers on alert. "If you won't destroy them, I will." There was a flash of light then Darkonda appeared where Yatri previously stood. "We meet again rangers."

"Kin Won get everyone to safety." Andros ordered and looked at his team. "Ready? Let's Rocket!" The rangers morphed and stood before Darkonda.

"Allow me to introduce you to someone." He gestured to the doorway where a large coral like monster now stood. "Meet Coralizer." He turned to the monster. "Destroy them!"

"You guys go after the monster. I'll take care of Darkonda." Zhane lunged at Darkonda and chased him down a corridor before the others could respond.

_**(A/N: If you know the power rangers storyline, you know what's gonna happen next. Hope you liked it! Please read and review.)**_


	12. Goodbye for Now

**Can't Let Go**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._**

**_Pinkrangerfan:_** _I'm glad they are together too. And Andros and Ashley will stay together as long as Andros keeps his stuff together._

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** Thanks! Yeah I feel bad for them too, but obviously not enough to spare them the pain. Lol! Everyone seems to like Carlos and Cassie. Who'd have thought?_

_**sunflowerlily:** I hope you get your internet back soon, I don't like posting without reviews from one of my favorite reviewers._

Chapter 12: Goodbye for Now

_**Centaur B – The underground colony**_

"Darkonda!" Zhane yelled once he had the monster backed into a corner. "I'll destroy you for taking Karone away."

Darkonda laughed. "You'll try."

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane charged Darkonda once his weapon appeared and slashed Darkonda across his chest.

Darkonda drew his sword and the two fought for dominance. Zhane blocked an attack, but Darkonda was quick to strike again. Zhane held his silverizer in place as Darkonda tried force his sword down onto Zhane.

"You will not win this fight." Darkonda hissed and leaned in closer. "And you will never have Karone back."

Anger surged through Zhane at Darkonda's words. He kicked Darkonda in his stomach causing the creature to back away. Before Darkonda could regain his composure, Zhane swung his silverizer up and slashed across Darkonda's face, sending the monster down and rendering it immobile. Darkonda's still form disappeared before Zhane's eyes.

"I _will_ get her back." Zhane said before running to find the other rangers.

_**A little later…**_

The other rangers demorphed and joined Zhane with the other Karovans.

"So he just vanished?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Zhane responded. "I slashed Darkonda, and then he just vanished. Maybe he's really gone this time."

"Two lives left." Ashley whispered remembering.

"What did you say?" Andros asked her.

"It's something Karone said when we were being held on the dark fortress. I was barely conscious when she said it, but I remember her saying something about Darkonda having two lives left." She looked at her teammates. "And if that's the case and if Zhane really killed him…"

"Then Darkonda only has one life left." Cassie finished.

"Exactly." Ashley nodded. "And that is a big advantage to us."

"I just wish we had gotten here sooner." Andros commented. Even though everyone turning into coral returned to normal once Coralizer was defeated, he couldn't help but feel like he should have done more for his people.

"Sir we're ready to evacuate." One of the soldiers informed Kin Won.

"Thank you." Kin Won turned to the rangers. "And thank you for saving us."

"Anytime." TJ responded. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Yes." Kin Won gestured to the crates around them. "We could use help carrying these things to our vessel."

"Where will you go?" Zhane asked.

"We don't know yet. But we can't stay here with Dark Specter knowing where we are."

"We'll help anyway we can." Ashley smiled.

"Thank you so much." Kin Won smiled back.

With a little effort the rangers helped get everything on the ship and get all the people settled and ready to leave.

"I think that's everything." Carlos said happily as he and the other rangers walked off of the ship with Kin Won and Tykwa seeing them to the exit.

"I guess we'll be going then." Cassie stated.

"Good bye rangers." Tykwa waved. "And thank you again." Tykwa and Kin Won walked back into the ship.

The ranger began to walk away when Ashley and Andros suddenly stopped and looked back towards the vessel. They both knew what they would see, but that didn't mean that they had to like it. Zhane stood at the threshold of the ship. The other rangers turned when they saw Ashley and Andros staring at the ship.

"Zhane?" Ashley asked warily.

"They need me here." Zhane stated. "They're going to make weapons so they can defend themselves. Who better to help than a power ranger?"

Cassie stepped forward and hugged Zhane. "You're really staying?"

"Yeah. Try not to miss me too much." Zhane's smile didn't quite meet his eyes, but it was only noticeable to Ashley and Andros. Cassie smiled and backed away. TJ and Carlos said their good byes as well.

"You guys go ahead and teleport back to the ship. Ashley and I will meet you guys there." Andros stated.

Cassie, TJ and Carlos looked at each other before they nodded and went to get their cloaks and masks before teleporting back to the Megaship.

Zhane dropped the façade he put on for the other rangers; there was no point in it now. "I'm sorry guys, but being on that ship, it reminds me too much…"

"You don't have to explain." Ashley stopped him. "We understand." She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around him. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." He let her go and Andros took her place.

Andros hugged him. "You're my best friend." He released him. "Please be careful."

"I will mom and dad." They all laughed a little. "And if you guys get into too much trouble, DECA knows how to reach me."

Ashley and Andros stepped away from the ship and watched as the doors closed, separating them from their friend.

_Goodbye...for now._ Zhane's voice resounded in their minds.

_**Megaship**_

Ashley and Andros appeared on the bridge and took their places next to each other at the front console.

"All systems are online and ready." TJ stated. "Waiting for your command Andros."

Andros stared at the viewing screen in front of them. He couldn't help but feel like he had lost his sister and his best friend all over again. He felt Ashley squeeze his hand reassuringly and he smiled a little. "Set a course for Earth."

_**Dark Fortress**_

"What do we do now princess?" Ecliptor asked.

Astronema smiled grimly and turned to look at the being inside the energy tube, but addressed Ecliptor. "I have something in store that will rid me of the power rangers…as well as Dark Specter."

"You don't have to do this Karone." The being in the tube spoke. "You are good."

"My name is Astronema." She snapped. "I am the princess of evil and I will destroy the power rangers."

_**(A/N: I know this is kinda short, but it didn't feel right to bring this chapter beyond this point. Don't be mad at me. But look on the bright side, I may update sooner than normal. Please read and review.)**_

_**(**__**A/N 2: My new story 'No Man's Land' is up now. Please read it and tell me what you think about it so far.)**_


	13. Starting Over

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan**: Yeah Andros has had it pretty hard hasn't he? Don't worry Ashley will help…when he let's her. I think Zhane will be back soon, I like him too much._

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** I ick on Andros and Zhane a lot don't I? Oh well, makes for good entertainment. Lol!_

_**sunflowerlily:** Yay you're back! Hope everything works out for you. Yeah Zhane left, hecouldn't take all the happy couples._

_**CJS:** That's okay. Thanks for reviewing now! Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 13: Starting Over

_**Megaship**_

It had been nearly two weeks since they had left Zhane with the people of KO-35 and Astronema had yet to attack them again, which only meant that she was planning something.

Ashley finished brushing her hair just as her door slid open. "Hey Andros." She called without looking.

"Hey." The door slid shut behind him. "I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me on Earth."

She turned and noticed that he was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of black denim jeans. Andros had been distant ever since Zhane left, but she figured he had pretty good reason and didn't try to bother him about it. "Sure. I was gonna go to the Surf Spot anyway." Ashley wore a yellow tube top with denim Bermuda shorts.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." She walked out of her room but stopped when she noticed Andros wasn't behind her. "Andros?"

He quickly stepped out of her room. "Yeah?"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing." He smiled and walked ahead of her. "Let's go."

Ashley frowned at his back but followed him anyway.

_**Dark Fortress**_

"The red and yellow rangers are alone on Earth." Ecliptor informed.

"Perfect." Astronema turned to Ecliptor, handing him a large glove with sensors on the palm. "Put this on. All you have to do is touch the rangers' foreheads and the glove will send the information back to the dark fortress. Then we can down load the information into our projects."

"As you wish princess." Ecliptor teleported from the dark fortress.

Astronema turned to the five motionless dark figures lying on the tables before her. "Soon, you all will be ready. And the power rangers will be no more."

_**Angel Grove**_

After Ashley and Andros finished their lunch, Andros suggested that they go for a walk in the park. Ashley knew he wanted to talk to her about something, but she couldn't tell what it was. "Andros, are you okay?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine." He was trying to put what he wanted to say into words but he couldn't quite manage it.

"You know that you can talk to me, right?"

Andros knew he could. He just hoped he knew what her reaction would be. He stopped and turned to Ashley, who mimicked his actions. He took her hands in his. "I just wanted to apologize for being so withdrawn lately. I've kind of been having a hard time dealing with Karone and Zhane being gone again."

"I know. And its okay."

"No, it's not okay." He looked into her eyes. "I want us to start over. And this time I was hoping to _not_ be a jerk. That is… if you would have me back."

Ashley smiled at him. "I would."

"Then you wouldn't mind wearing this again?" He pulled the necklace he had given her for her birthday from his pocket.

Ashley beamed nearly as bright as the gem in her necklace. "Is that what you were doing when I left my room?" He nodded sheepishly. "I'd love to wear it again." She turned and pulled her hair out of the way so he could fasten the clasp.

He smiled when Ashley turned to face him again. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

Andros was about to kiss her when Ecliptor appeared right beside them. Andros didn't react fast enough and Ecliptor capitalized on the moment and shoved Andros away, causing him to fall backwards against a tree, rendering him unconscious.

"Andros!" Ashley yelled. She made a move to go to him, but Ecliptor caught her and pressed a gloved hand to her forehead. She felt like something was downloading her brain. When he finally released her, she slumped to the ground, her head spinning. She watched helplessly as Ecliptor put his hand to Andros's head. "DECA," Ashley said into her communicator. "We need help." She collapsed in the grass.

_**Megaship – Medical Bay**_

Ashley woke up in the med bay. She sat up slowly and looked around. When she saw Andros on a bed next to her, she relaxed a little. But she tensed again when she realized that the other rangers were there too, but they looked dazed and tired. "Guys, what happened?"

"Ecliptor happened." Carlos stated lazily.

"So he got to you guys too?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, but the side effects didn't affect us as much because we were morphed." TJ answered.

"I still wanna know what he did." Cassie stated.

"I think he was reading our minds or something." Ashley suggested. "At least that's what it felt like."

"You may be right." TJ responded. "I felt the same thing."

Ashley looked over at Andros again. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Cassie answered. "The bump to the head plus the mind thing Ecliptor did have him out longer, but DECA said he'll be okay."

Ashley nodded and hopped off of the bed. She stood at Andros's bed side and took his hand in hers. She closed her eyes and tried to reach him. _Andros?_

_Ashley?_ The voice was weak, but it was Andros. He started to shift in his sleep.

_You don't have to wake up yet. You need your rest._ She could feel him calm.

_Okay._

_I'll be here when you wake up._ She knew he had to be exhausted to be so compliant. She released his hand and turned to her friends. She nearly jumped back when she saw that they were all staring at her. "What?"

"Were you just talking to him?" TJ asked amazed.

Ashley frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"Is he alright?" Cassie asked.

"He's fine. I just wanted to hear it from him. And besides, DECA said he would be okay."

"We know." Carlos responded. "We just thought you sensed something DECA didn't."

"That would be highly unlikely." DECA interrupted, causing the others to laugh.

"Maybe you should go to bed too Ash." Cassie suggested when she stopped laughing.

"I'm just gonna stay here until he wakes up." Ashley climbed back onto the bed she woke up on. "I'll be fine." She watched her friends leave and turned onto her side towards Andros.

When Andros woke a few hours later, Ashley was the first thing he saw. She woke up a couple of seconds after him. "Hey."

She smiled at him. "Hey." Ashley got off of the gurney and moved over to Andros. "How are you feeling?"

"A little disoriented but I'll live." He sat up with his legs hanging over the edge and Ashley standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulder. She softly stroked his face. He could feel the emotions building up in her: fear, relief…and love. "Are you okay Ash?" She answered by pressing her lips to his. Andros groaned and parted his lips when Ashley's tongue begged for entrance. He laid back pulling her onto the bed with him.

Ashley finally forced herself to stop and pressed her forehead against his. "I was so scared." She had been holding this in, but she couldn't anymore. "When I saw you lying there in the park, for a second I couldn't feel you and I thought…" She trailed off not wanting to finish. "I couldn't take it if anything happened to you."

Andros reversed their positions so that he was on top. He wiped a tear from her face and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. I'm okay." He couldn't believe how much she loved him and he couldn't believe he had hurt her so much in the past. "I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too." She pulled him to her and kissed him again, wrapping her legs around his waist.

It was him who pulled away this time. "Are you sure? Someone might walk in."

"DECA seal all doors." Ashley commanded. They heard the locks slide into place. "Yes I'm sure." He kissed his neck. "I need you Andros." She whispered against his skin. "Right now."

Andros claimed her lips again. Who was he to deny her when he needed her just as much?

_**Dark Fortress**_

"The downloads are complete princess." Ecliptor addressed Astronema.

"Excellent work Ecliptor." She smiled and turned to the dark figures before her. "Rise my dark warriors." The five figures stood. "What is your mission?" She questioned them.

"To destroy the power rangers." They all responded.

"They're perfect." She turned back to Ecliptor. "The rangers will never know what hit them, and neither will Dark Specter."

_**(A/N: Can you guess what's coming next? Bet you can't! Lol! Hope you liked it. Please read & review.)**_


	14. No More Waiting

**Can't Let Go**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._**

_**pinkrangerfan:** I'm happy they're back together too._

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** Wow! How'd you know? Lol! Oh the medical bay. I thought that would be entertaining._

_**sunflowerlily:** Lol at freaks! But they kinda are aren't they._

_**M.C.V.C:** Thanks for the review!_

_**CJS:** Lmao at 'did the nasty'! I laugh everytime I read that. Here's the next chapter, aptly titled if I might add._

Chapter 14: No more waiting

_**Andros's room**_

_This feels right._ Andros thought and sighed contentedly at the feel of Ashley in his arms. He didn't understand how he went so long without her touch. He felt her shift and held her closer. Sometime in the night they had cautiously snuck to his room.

Ashley woke with a smile on her face. She'd nearly forgotten how intense a lover Andros was. "Good morning." She said as she met his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." He returned her smile.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked lazily.

"Almost nine."

Ashley sighed and sat up, holding the blanket to her chest. "We'd better get up. I'm hungry anyway. We should go get breakfast."

Andros grinned mischievously and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. "I think we have time for a shower."

She laughed softly. "I guess this means your feeling better." She turned and kissed him. "And a shower sounds nice."

"Good." Andros said standing and pulling Ashley with him. "I think you left some clothes in here from before we broke up."

"Why didn't you give them back?" When he only shrugged shyly, Ashley didn't push. It still amazed her how Andros could openly invite her to take a shower with him, but became shy when asked why he kept her things. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him to the shower.

_**Food Hall**_

Ashley and Andros sat at the table enjoying their breakfast when TJ walked in. "Hey Teej." Ashley called.

"Hi Ashley, Andros." TJ grinned. His hands were behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Andros asked hesitantly.

TJ pulled a yellow and red polka dotted bra from behind his back and watched Andros and Ashley's eyes widen and their faces turn redder than the dots on the bra. "Oh this?" He held the undergarment between his thumb and pointer finger. "I found this earlier this morning."

Ashley jumped from her seat and snatched it from TJ's hand. "Have you seen Cassie and Carlos?" Ashley asked trying to change the subject.

TJ put a hand to his chin as if in thought. "I saw them around 8 o'clock…last night." He looked from Ashley to Andros. "My guess is they were doing what you two were." Andros groaned in embarrassment, causing TJ to laugh. "Just one question." TJ started. "The med bay? Andros's room was right down the hall."

"Well when the moment strikes…" She trailed off.

"Ashley!" Andros called in outrage as an attempt to mask his embarrassment.

Ashley simply laughed at him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry." She kissed his forehead. _You can keep this if you want._ She thought to Andros and pressed her bra into his hand. If it was possible for someone to die of embarrassment, she was pretty sure Andros would be done for. But he didn't give it back.

TJ sighed. "I need a life."

Just then DECA's alarm sounded. "Rangers, there is a disturbance on Earth."

TJ rolled his eyes. "Ask and you shall receive."

"I guess this means the waiting is over." Andros stood grateful for the distraction "DECA, contact Carlos and Cassie and have them meet us there."

"Affirmative."

"You guys ready?" He asked. TJ and Ashley nodded. "Let's Rocket!"

_**Earth**_

"Carlos, Cassie!" Ashley called as she saw the morphed pink and black rangers coming their way. The five stood side by side.

"Have you guys seen anything?" Andros asked.

"No." Carlos responded. "What do you think DECA sensed?"

Just then an explosion erupted in front of the five rangers sending them flying in different directions. Before they could regain their composure, five dark figures in their respective colors stood in front of each ranger and the battle ensued.

Andros quickly realized that he didn't stand a chance against this enemy. It seemed to know all of his moves and anticipated everything he was about to do. And a quick glance around told him that the others weren't doing so well either.

Ashley managed to block a punch but left her midsection open for a kick. She groaned and stumbled back, catching herself before she fell. _Andros, we have got to get out of here. _She focused her thoughts on the red ranger, as she managed to dodge another blow. _We can't keep fighting like this._ Before Andros had a chance to respond, Cassie's voice filled the air around them.

"Carlos!" The other rangers looked over just in time to see a demorphed Carlos fall to the ground. Cassie managed to get away from her attacker. She pulled out her Satellite Stunner and fired at the menacing figure about to finish off Carlos. Since she was the only one able to at the moment, she contacted the megaship. "DECA get us out of here now!"

The five rangers were teleported back to the megaship.

_**Medical Bay**_

"He's gonna be okay Cassie." Ashley wrapped her arm around her distraught friend's shoulder. "You saved his life."

Cassie reached out a hand and softly stroked Carlos's forehead. "I've never been so scared in my life. I thought I had lost him." She hadn't realized how much Carlos had meant to her until that moment. She wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"I'll leave you alone." Ashley released her friend and headed towards the bridge where TJ and Andros waited.

Cassie pulled up a stool and sat next to Carlos's bed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "I love you."

_**Bridge**_

"How is he?" TJ asked Ashley as soon as she stepped into the room.

"Carlos will be fine. Cassie's with him now." She answered "How are you two?"

"A little banged up, but not too bad." TJ responded.

"Andros?" Ashley called.

"I'll be fine." He sat brooding in his seat. He was understandably upset about the battle, but what hurt him the most was knowing that it was his sister that had ordered the attack on him and his team.

"That wasn't Karone." Ashley stated. "That was Astronema." She made her way over to Andros and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "We will find a way to get Karone back."

Andros closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace. "I hope you're right."

She kissed his cheek. "I am."

"Incoming transmission from the dark fortress." DECA alerted them.

Andros sighed and Ashley let him go. "Play transmission."

Astronema along with the five dark figures filled the screen. "Hello rangers." She smirked.

"What do you want Astronema?" TJ sneered.

"I just wanted to see how you enjoyed meeting my psycho rangers." She gestured to the five just behind her. "They know your every move… and your every weakness. And you'll be seeing them again very soon." The transmission ended.

"That's what Ecliptor was doing." Andros started. "He scanned our minds to find out how we fight. They must have downloaded the information into the psychos."

"That explains why they anticipated everything we threw at them." TJ commented.

"And now we have a bigger problem." Ashley stated. "They were already stronger than us when we were evenly matched, but now Carlos won't be able to fight anytime soon."

"And we're out numbered." Andros sighed.

Ashley looked from Andros to TJ. "Guys, we're gonna need some help." She paused. "We need Zhane."

_**(A/N: Yay Zhane! I know you guys missed him. I did too. Please read and review.)**_

_**(A/N 2: Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy. I won't be updating anymore this week. I got projects and exams coming up, but on the bright side I have Spring Break next week, so I'll be updating as I go. Yay!)**_


	15. A Friend’s Return

**Can't Let Go**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._**

_**Pinkrangerfan:** Lol! Thanks, I figured I should throw a little more humor in there to lighten some of the blows. You know they will do all of that, it's just a matter of time._

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** Yeah Zhane is coming back. Carlos will be okay. I just have this about Carlos where I tend to make him get hurt a lot. I'm not sure why, but here's the next chapter._

_**M.C.V.C:** Thanks! Here you go._

_**CJS:** Lol! Yeah they did. Fun times huh?_

Chapter 15: A Friend's Return

_**Bridge**_

He appeared in a flash of silver light. "So you guys missed me already?" Zhane smiled.

Ashley returned his smile and hugged him. "I wish you were here under better circumstances, but I am definitely glad to see you again."

He hugged her back. "I guess I missed you guys too." Ashley released him and Andros took her place.

"Good to have you back." He hugged his friend. "The ship is way too quiet without you."

"How did you guys survive without me?" Zhane said with mock arrogance.

"We managed." TJ answered. Andros moved aside and let TJ pull Zhane into a one armed hug. "But at least now we have someone to pick on again."

"Wow thanks." Zhane rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. "So where are Cassie and Carlos?" They quickly filled him in on the situation. "You're right these are crappy circumstances."

"I don't think they'll attack anymore today, but tomorrow is very likely." Andros commented. "We should try to go through some simulations before then."

"Right." They all agreed.

"I'll go let Cassie know what's going on." Ashley volunteered.

"You mind if I go?" Zhane asked. "I'll get to say hi to Cassie and see how Carlos is doing."

"Okay." Ashley smiled.

Andros patted his shoulder. "We'll meet you and Cassie on the simudeck."

Zhane nodded and left the bridge.

_**Medical Bay**_

"Mind if I come in?"

Cassie turned at the familiar voice. "Zhane." She stood and embraced him when he walked over. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you were with the rebels."

"The rebels are safe for now, and it looks like you guys need me here." He looked at Carlos's still form. "How is he?"

Cassie sighed. "DECA says that he'll be fine, but he hasn't regained consciousness."

"I'm sure DECA's right." He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Andros wants us on the simudeck for training."

"I know I should go, but I don't want to leave him."

"DECA will let us know if there's any change. You don't have to worry."

"Alright." She reluctantly moved away from her boyfriend. "Besides, I want those monsters destroyed for what they did to him."

"And they will be." Zhane agreed and lead the way to the simudeck.

_**Simudeck**_

Ashley easily blocked Andros's jab. Andros tried a sweeping kick, but Ashley jumped over his leg and flipped backwards, catching Andros in the chest as she flipped. He stumbled backward almost falling to his knees. He looked at Ashley with a mixture of shock and amusement. "Ow."

"I win." Ashley stated cheerfully.

He put a hand to his chest. "That's because I took it easy on you."

"Didn't look that way to me." TJ said between laughter.

"What happened?" Cassie asked as she and Zhane entered the simudeck.

"Andros just got owned by his girlfriend." TJ stated still laughing.

"And I missed it!" Zhane said in mock outrage. "I guess you two will have to act it out for me." He took a seat next to TJ.

Andros rolled his eyes. "Next time _you_ spar against her and see how you come out." He said to Zhane.

"I'm up for it." Ashley said smirking at Zhane.

"Maybe next time." Zhane looked her over. "I don't like that gleam in your eyes."

"Guess I'm just ready for a fight." Ashley shrugged.

"Me too." Cassie added.

"We all need to be." Andros stated. "Let's get started."

_**Bridge**_

Andros sat at the console watching the images from their fight with the psychos. It was only frustrating him to see how badly he and the other rangers were beaten, but he couldn't stop himself from watching it over and over again. There was something he was missing. Their counter parts were so strong and they knew their every move, but maybe…

"What are you still doing awake?"

Ashley's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I was just studying the footage from earlier."

"You've studied it long enough, and part of preparing for the fight is making sure that you don't pass out from exhaustion." Ashley stood next to him in her spaghetti strapped shirt and grey pajama bottoms running her fingers through his hair.

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "Then what are you doing awake?" He pulled her into his lap.

"Because you are projecting some serious frustration and keeping me from my beauty sleep." She teased.

"You don't need beauty sleep. Not when there's nothing to improve on."

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Come to bed with me."

He smiled slyly. "I thought you said we needed to sleep."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. "Andros you never cease to amaze me."

"I hope to keep it that way." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you Ash."

"I love you too." She stood and took his hand in hers. "Let's go to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

_**Dark Fortress**_

Astronema sat in the bridge watching the battle from earlier. She watched how the rangers fought and how easily the psychos defeated them. Her plan was working, the rangers were losing and Dark Specter was getting weaker every minute the psychos existed. Everything was going as planned and she was about to get everything she wanted.

Except something didn't feel right. There was a constant twinge in the back of her mind that she just couldn't reach, a tiny annoyance that wouldn't go away. She turned her attention back to the screen, specifically the red and yellow rangers. There was something about them that just seemed so…

She put a hand to the right side of her head and groaned as a sharp pain went through her skull. She stared at the screen again with renewed hatred. The twinge forgotten. She would defeat anyone who would stand in her way and become the queen of evil.

_**(A/N: Hope you liked it. Please read and review. Sorry for the delay, Fanfic wouldn't upload my stories for some reason.)**_


	16. Strategy

**Can't Let Go**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._**

_**Pinkrangerfan: **Yeah he's back. And of course they can beat the psychos with Zhane there now._

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** Thanks! I'm happy too. Yeah that was fun to write. Andros loves her too much to hold anything against her. Thanks, I may be better at arguing scenes than love scenes though. She's remembering stuff. You'll see more in this chapter._

_**CJS:** Yeah they are cute. Thanks!_

Chapter 16: Strategy

The morphed rangers were quickly met by the psychos when they teleported to the park. Everyone went for their counterparts except for the black psycho ranger. He seemed more lost than ready to fight.

"Where is the black ranger?" Psycho black hissed.

"He isn't around, so you're just gonna have to deal with me instead." Zhane charged the psycho with silverizer in hand. Psycho black was strong, but Zhane seemed to have the upper hand in the battle.

Andros got a quick glimpse at Zhane just in time to see the silver ranger strike psycho black and send the creature stumbling backwards. The thought came to him so quickly that he mentally kicked himself for not realizing it before. _Zhane. Ashley._ He called out with his mind while dodging psycho red's attacks. _Switch opponents now. Ashley you take psycho red I'll take psycho black and Zhane take psycho yellow._

Ashley blocked psycho red's attack on Andros and engaged the creature herself. Zhane caught psycho yellow before it could go for Ashley, leaving Andros with psycho black. "Cassie, TJ switch up." Andros called to the blue and pink rangers.

It was working; the psychos seemed confused and disoriented giving the rangers time to capitalize. But once the psychos realized what was happening, they quickly tried to get back to their counterparts.

Psycho yellow got away from Zhane and turned its sight on Ashley, but TJ stopped it, leaving Zhane to fight psycho pink. Things kept switching until finally the counterparts were back together and Zhane was fighting psycho black again. But psycho black was more than weakened and Zhane took advantage of that.

"Super Silverizer, blaster mode!" He leveled his weapon at the distraught psycho. "Let's see how you like this." Zhane taunted and fired at psycho black.

Everyone, ranger and psycho alike, stopped when the explosion sounded. Psycho black had been destroyed. The other psychos quickly vanished.

_**Megaship**_

"It is definitely good to have you back." TJ called to Zhane as he and the other rangers demorphed.

"Thanks Zhane." Cassie touched his shoulder and Zhane smiled.

"Nice job. You're not as rusty as I thought you would be." Andros teased.

"Thanks, but I doubt that thing would have gone down as easily without your game plan." Zhane responded.

"How did you know that would work?" Ashley asked.

"It's what was bugging me last night. The way they fought. They only targeted their respective color. Zhane being here just proved that theory. They're only programmed to fight their specific color. When they fight anyone else, they get confused and don't know what to do."

"So I guess that means we have a new strategy." Cassie smiled. "And they're the ones outnumbered now."

Ashley thought for a minute. "Switching up was a great idea, but they kept switching us back." She paused. "There has to be a way to keep them from sorting us out."

"You're right." Andros agreed thoughtfully.

"Yeah." TJ nodded. "The whole 'musical psychos' thing was making me dizzy." The group laughed. "But what do you guys suggest, making us all one color?"

A slow grin spread across Ashley's face. "Exactly. Could you do it?" She addressed Andros.

He nodded considering. "I think there may be a way to temporarily make us one color."

"We could all be red rangers." Zhane offered.

"No." Ashley paced. "We need to be silver rangers." She stopped and faced the others. "Think about it. Zhane is the only one of us they don't have a counterpart for. And if we're all silver, it'll just disorient them even more."

"I like the way you think Ashley." Cassie smiled at her friend. "I'm gonna go check on Carlos." She said referring to her boyfriend, who had woken up earlier that day. "He'll want to know how we did."

"Go ahead." Andros encouraged. He turned to the others once Cassie left. "We should work on the morphers, with the four of us it shouldn't take too long. And afterwards, I think we should all take a break tonight. I have a feeling Astronema won't be attacking tomorrow."

"I'm all for that." Ashley responded.

"Me too." TJ agreed.

"Let's get started." Zhane grinned.

_**Dark Fortress**_

"How could we not have seen this?" Astronema shouted. "We need to download all the rangers into each psycho."

"We can't princess." Ecliptor stated hesitantly. "It would destroy the psychos. They couldn't handle that much information."

Astronema picked up her staff and fired at a wall. "Fine." She calmed herself. "As long as the psychos exist, Dark Specter grows weaker. Once he's out of the way, I'll destroy the rangers myself." She faced Ecliptor. "Leave me."

The monster bowed. "As you wish."

Astronema sat at her console and played the footage from that day's battle once Ecliptor left the bridge. She watched all of the rangers, but her attention kept being drawn to the silver ranger.

"You must remember Karone." The being in the tube called to her.

Karone. Why did that name sound do familiar? She was Astronema, wasn't she? She watched the silver ranger again and a new name came to her. _Zhane._ The shock that shot through her head was more powerful than before. Astronema screamed in pain, but quickly regained her focus. Even though she stopped thinking about the silver ranger, she couldn't help but think that something wasn't right.

_**Medical Bay**_

Cassie gently rubbed Carlos's hand, waking him from his sleep. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled at her. "How did things go?" Cassie quickly filled him in. "Wow, I wish I could have been there." With a broken arm, three broken ribs and a concussion, Carlos wouldn't be fighting for two weeks.

Cassie kissed his forehead. "It's okay. You just worry about getting better."

"But I feel so useless."

"You are not useless. I happen to find you very helpful." She grinned at him.

"Well as long as you think so." He grinned back and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"What is it about the med bay that screams 'sex'?" TJ asked sarcastically.

"TJ, we didn't hear you come in." Cassie smiled.

"Now where have I heard that before?" TJ rolled his eyes. "I just came by to see how you were, Carlos."

"I'm good." Carlos responded.

TJ walked to the door way. "Just remember, no strenuous activity." He ducked out before the cup Cassie threw hit him.

_**Ashley's room – The next day**_

It was nice to not have to fight for at least one day this week. Ashley thought as she put on her necklace. Andros was busy in the simudeck. Apparently everyone could take the day off but him, so she was going to Earth with Zhane to catch up on everything going on lately.

"Hey Zhane." Ashley called when her door slid open.

"Hey Ash." He was wearing a silver colored button down shirt over a black muscle shirt with denim jeans. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." She walked with him out of her room.

_**Angel Grove Park**_

Ashley laughed at the story Zhane was telling. "I can't believe she didn't kick you off of the ship."

"It's not my fault Tykwa can't take a joke." Zhane laughed. "Besides, they were able to get most of it out of her hair."

"Rangers!"

Ashley and Zhane turned at the sound of an all too familiar voice. "What are you doing here Astronema?" Ashley glared at her.

"Well since you destroyed one of my rangers, I only think it's fitting that I destroy one of you." She pointed her staff at them and fired.

Zhane and Ashley leaped out of the way. "Are you okay?"Ashley called to Zhane. She didn't just mean physically. She could feel his anxiety about fighting Karone.

"You should be worried about yourself." Astronema said as she attacked Ashley.

Before Zhane could think to help, he was surrounded by three quantrons. He fought and held his own against the three, but he wasn't sure how much longer Ashley could fight on the defensive. He knew that neither one of them wanted to fight Karone, even if she was Astronema again.

Ashley ducked underneath Astronema's staff and shoved her backwards. This wasn't going to work for much longer and she knew it. Astronema wasn't trying to hold back.

"Fight me yellow ranger." Astronema yelled in frustration. "Or are you too weak to really face me?"

"I won't fight you Karone." She blocked another blow.

This only seemed to upset Astronema more. "I am not Karone!" She kicked Ashley in the side hard. "I am Astronema." But looking at the yellow ranger on the ground, she couldn't help but feel like she knew the ranger. She shook the thought from her head closed in on the ranger.

"Karone no!" Zhane had managed to get away from the quantrons and shoved Astronema away before she could strike Ashley. He took on his fighting stance, but wasn't sure he could follow through with it. Luckily, he didn't have to. Astronema simply stared at him.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Astronema took a step forward. He was so familiar. She knew that face, those eyes. "Zhane."

His heart nearly stopped. "Karone, is it you?" He stepped towards her but she stepped back and fell to her knees, screaming in agony. He saw the sparks fly from the device on her head. He quickly kneeled down beside her. He hadn't noticed that Ashley was beside him until she spoke.

"Karone? Are you okay?" Ashley asked, her heart filled with hope.

"No!" Astronema yelled and pushed them away. "I'm Astronema!" It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. She looked longingly at Zhane before she disappeared.

Zhane stared at the spot where the woman he loved had stood.

"Zhane, are you alright?" Ashley put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

He looked at her and smiled. "She's in there Ashley. Karone's in there. I felt her." For the first time since Karone was ripped away from him, he believed that he would have her back.

_**(A/N: Somewhat happy ending to this chapter huh? Stay turned to see if it last. Lol! Hope you like it! Please read and review.)**_


	17. Bitter Sweet

**Can't Let Go**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._**

_**Pinkrangerfan:** Thanks! Karone is definitely in there. I haven't decided who's gonna get Karone back in the end, but I'm leaning towards Zhane._

_**JasonLeeScottFan: **Thanks again! Well, you know if I put something happy and/or funny in the story, something bad usually happens after. Enjoy the next chapter! Lol!_

_**sweetangel4:** Thanks for reading my stories. I love getting reviews from people and I try to address them all. I'll try to keep the stories interesting. Be on the look out for my next story "Out of this world." It should be up in a week or so once I work out a few things._

_**CJS:** Lol! You crack me up! Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 17: Bitter Sweet

_**Megaship**_

"You felt her?" Andros asked Zhane.

"Yeah I did." Zhane couldn't help but feel relieved. "Karone's in there but whatever that device is on her face is keeping her buried in Astronema."

Andros was about to respond when DECA's alarms sounded. "The psycho rangers are on Earth."

"Great." Cassie complained. "So much for our day off."

"The morphers are ready." TJ started. "The color changes are temporary but it should last long enough for us to do some damage."

"Ready?" Andros called. "Let's rocket!"

_**Angel Grove – Abandoned district**_

"What is this?" Psycho blue shouted.

"Cowards." Psycho red yelled. "Show yourselves."

"How about not." Zhane called back as he and the others, all clad in silver, jumped into action.

Zhane took on psycho red, TJ had psycho yellow, Andros fought psycho pink, while Cassie and Ashley took on psycho blue.

They're plan was working, not only were they beating the psychos, but the creatures seemed weaker than before and tired a lot quicker.

"Does anyone else think this is a little too easy?" TJ asked as he easily blocked an attack from psycho yellow.

"Please tell me you're not complaining." Andros called to TJ. He spun around and kicked psycho pink in the back.

"Just go with the flow Teej." Ashley responded and shoved psycho blue into Cassie who caught the monster with a spinning kick.

"Would you rather it be harder?" Cassie asked.

"Personally, I prefer a challenge." Zhane called as he tripped up psycho red. Just then Ecliptor appeared ready to battle.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" Andros muttered in frustration, when Ecliptor headed towards him. He quickly lost the upper hand he had with psycho pink when the psycho and Ecliptor both attacked him.

Ashley was quick to help her boyfriend. She kicked psycho pink in the side, effectively getting the creatures attention away from Andros.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros called forth his weapon and attacked Ecliptor, but the monster met him blow for blow.

"You won't win this alone, red ranger." Ecliptor taunted.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley fired at Ecliptor's back causing him to falter before she fired at psycho pink.

Andros quickly regained control of the fight. "It's a good thing I'm not alone."

Psycho pink fell to the ground after Ashley blasted it. The creature struggled to get up, but it was too weak. "You will never defeat Astronema." Psycho pink called as Ashley closed in on her.

"Maybe not, but right now I'll settle for you." Ashley held out her weapon and fired again. The explosion caught everyone's attention.

"Back to the ship." Ecliptor yelled. He and the rest of the psychos disappeared.

The rangers regrouped just as the silver coloring began to fade. "Well that couldn't have happened at a better time." Andros commented. "Nice job Ash."

"Thanks." Ashley demorphed and the others followed suit. She frowned when she felt a slight twinge in the back of her mind. She looked at Andros and Zhane and knew they felt it too. She looked around the park and spotted the source. "Karone?" The others quickly turned in the direction Ashley was looking in.

The red haired figure stepped away from behind the tree as the rangers cautiously moved towards her. Part of her wanted to flee, but another part of her wanted to go with them.

Andros stepped forward. "Karone?"

She knew him. Astronema closed her eyes trying to remember. "Brother. You're my brother." She moved closer to him, but was stopped when Darkonda appeared beside her. He grabbed Astronema and pulled her back.

"Looks like we'll have to do modifications on the device." Darkonda hissed. He was too close to the rangers to teleport safely so he ran with Astronema in tow. She struggled in Darkonda's grasp.

Andros and the other rangers ran after Darkonda and Karone. She was back; Andros could feel her and he knew Zhane and Ashley could too.

Karone looked pleadingly at her brother. She knew if Darkonda got away with her, she may never find her way back to the surface. "Andros, help!" She called to him, but she knew he wouldn't get there in time.

Andros watched helplessly as Darkonda disappeared with his sister in his arms. It happened all over again. He couldn't help but flash back to the first time Karone was taken away from him. She'd cried for him to save her then too. And like before, he couldn't.

_**Megaship – Zhane's room**_

"Hey." Zhane called when Ashley entered his room.

"Hey." She sat on the bed beside him. "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "I'll be better once we get her back."

"I know the feeling."

"I was thinking about the psychos." Zhane started. "They seem to get weaker every time one of them is killed."

Ashley knew that Zhane was trying to change the subject so she let him. "They did seem a lot weaker. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking if we use the quadroblaster, my silverizer, and Andros's saber simultaneously, then maybe we can defeat all the psychos for good."

Ashley shook her head. "But we need Carlos's lance to complete the quadroblaster. And he's in no shape to fight."

"I know. But we don't need him to fight; we just need him to be there when we form the quadroblaster."

"That could work." She considered. "I don't think Carlos will have a problem with it. Cassie on the other hand…"

"We'll talk to her. We'll make sure it's safe for Carlos before we send for him. Besides being morphed will probably dull a lot of the pain."

She nodded. "Okay. We need to fill in TJ and Andros. Then we'll talk to Cassie and Carlos." Ashley stood along with Zhane, but when she went for the door, she groaned and put a hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" Zhane wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"It's Andros. He was asleep when I left. He's having a nightmare." She could see the flashes of Karone being taken when she was a little girl, and she felt Andros's pain over it.

"Go to him. I'll talk to TJ and the others."

"Okay." She and Zhane left his room and went in separate directions.

**_Andros's room_**

He tossed and turned in his sleep as the images of Karone being taken from him filled his dreams.

"Andros, please wake up." Ashley shook him.

Andros nearly knocked her over when he sat up in his bed. "Ash?"

"It was just a dream." She tried to assure him.

"No it wasn't." He leaned into her when she wrapped her arms around him. "It's happened three times now."

"We'll get her back Andros. She 's in there and you know that." She kissed his forehead.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He murmured.

"The feeling's mutual."

He smiled a little.

"Come on." She helped him off of the bed. "Zhane has a plan that could rid us of the psychos for good."

"Yeah?" Andros asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I think everyone's in Carlos's room." She held his hand as they walked out of his room. "I'll fill you in on the way."

**_Dark Fortress_**

"The device has been repaired. Astronema sleeps in her chambers." Darkonda addressed Ecliptor. The device was fixed for now, but Astronema's memory could still be triggered.

"Good." Ecliptor started. "We've been in contact with evil forces all over the universe. Our collective powers are growing as we unite. And as the princess of evil, Astronema will be needed to lead the armies."

Darkonda growled when Ecliptor left the room. Astronema wouldn't lead the armies, he would. As soon as he put his plan into action, he would destroy Dark Specter and Ecliptor and kill Astronema himself.

**_(A/N: Kind of sad huh? But that's okay. Lol! Hope you liked it. Please read and review.)_**


	18. Beginning of the End

**Can't Let Go**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._**

_**Pinkrangerfan:** Thanks! Zhane is a smart guy, and he's really upset about Karone so his brain is working overtime._

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** You'll see what he's after in this chapter. It's pretty much the same as in the show. Of course they'll get Karone back, it's just a matter of time. In 'Out of This World' Andros was kidnapped instead of Karone, but that doesn't stop Ashley for falling for him anyway._

_**CJS:** Thanks! I'm happy you like reading this story. I need a laugh every now and then. Lol!_

_**CraneAndFalconForeven:** Here you go!_

Chapter 18: Beginning of the End

**_Megaship_**

It took some convincing, but Cassie finally agreed to let Carlos go down to Earth once she was assured that he wouldn't actually be fighting. Carlos was just happy to be a part of the plan.

There had been no sigh on the psychos for a week, which had given Carlos more time to heal. He was doing a lot better, but no one was ready to let him really fight again.

"How should we split up?" Zhane asked as they practiced in the simudeck.

"I think I can handle psycho red alone." Ashley grinned at Andros.

"Ha ha." Andros rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself. Besides, she was right. "Cassie and I can take Psycho blue. Zhane and TJ can take Psycho yellow."

Ashley couldn't hold back her laughter. "Thanks babe." She wrapped her arms around Andros's neck.

"Why do I get the feeling that you get some kind of sick pleasure out of beating me?"

She quickly kissed his cheek. "Because I do."

Laughter filled the simudeck, but it didn't last long. DECA's alarms sounded letting the rangers know that the psychos were on Earth.

The rangers rushed into the bridge as an image of Angel Grove Park appeared on the viewing screen.

"Carlos." Andros started. "Stay here and wait for us to call you. This ends today."

"Right." Carlos nodded.

Andros stood in front of his team. "Let's rocket!"

**_Angel Grove Park_**

The three remaining psychos were waiting when the rangers teleported before them. The rangers wasted no time taking on the psychos.

As planned, Ashley went for Psycho red; Cassie and Andros went for psycho blue; and TJ and Zhane attacked Psycho yellow.

_We need to get them grouped together so we can call Carlos. _Andros thought to Ashley and Zhane.

Ashley kicked Psycho red in the stomach sending the monster flying into a tree. _How about we group them there?_ Ashley thought.

_Are you mad at me or something?_ Andros thought frowning at his counterpart under the tree.

Ashley and Cassie blocked Psycho blue from hitting Andros. "Andros focus babe." She and Cassie shoved Psycho blue to where Psycho red lay.

"Sorry." He went to help Zhane and TJ throw Psycho yellow with the other two.

"Carlos now!" Cassie called.

The morphed black ranger appeared before them. "You guys ready?" They knew he was smiling behind his helmet.

"Let's do it!" Zhane called. "Super Silverizer blaster mode!"

"Spiral Saber blaster mode!"

The four remaining rangers took their places as Carlos spoke. "Quardorblaster!"

"Fire!" The rangers stood as the last of the psychos were destroyed.

**_Dark Fortress_**

"The psychos have been destroyed princess." Ecliptor said humbly.

"It's no matter." Astronema grinned. "Dark Specter has been weakened and will pose no real threat to us." She turned to Ecliptor. "Is The Destroyer equipped and ready?"

"Yes princess. It is capable of destroying and entire planet and is ready at your disposal."

"Good." She turned towards the being in the tube. "Prepare the velocifighters. _**(A/N: I think that's what they're called. Lol!)**_ We attack Earth within the hour."

"You don't have to do this Karone. You're good." Zordon pleaded with her, but she only smiled.

"I am Astronema. And nothing will stop me from destroying Earth and the power rangers." Ecliptor followed Astronema out of the room after he covered Zordon's tube.

Darkonda stepped out of the shadows. "The Destroyer is capable of destroying an entire planet… or a planet sized evil overlord." He thought aloud, a slow grin creeping across his face.

_**Earth – The Surf Spot**_

The rangers sat at their regular table celebrating their recent victory.

"They're finally gone." Ashley smiled and leaned her head on Andros's shoulder.

"Yeah." Carlos started. "Thanks for letting me be a part of it."

"You have Zhane to thank for that." Andros said, wrapping his arm around Ashley. "It was his idea."

"And a brilliant one I might add." Zhane stated causing the others to laugh.

Cassie rolled her eyes, still laughing. "I'd almost forgotten how humble you are."

As the laughter died down TJ spoke. "We should probably get back to the ship and run some scans on Zordon and prepare for whatever Dark Specter decides to send after us." Cassie and Carlos nodded.

"It's okay guys, we need the break. You guys deserve it." Andros countered.

"Yeah." Ashley added. "Evil will be waiting tomorrow."

"We know." Cassie added. "But the sooner we get started, the sooner we can find Zordon and get Karone back."

"And that's what we all want." Carlos added.

Andros could help but smile. "Thanks guys."

"It means a lot." Zhane added.

"So let's get back to the ship." TJ stood from the table followed by his teammates. They left money on the table and went to find a safe place to teleport.

**_Megaship_**

The rangers were headed towards the bridge when the alarms sounded.

"What now?" Andros groaned as he and the other rangers ran for the bridge.

"The Dark Fortress is approaching Earth's atmosphere." DECA's voice filled the air as the rangers entered the bridge.

The rangers all went to their stations and got to work. It was Ashley who noticed first. "Andros." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard her.

"What is it?" He looked at Ashley and followed her gaze. "This cannot be happening."

The other rangers turned their attention to the viewing screen. Velocifighters, thousands of them were headed for Earth.

"My sensors are saying that planets in every galaxy are being attacked by Dark Specter's armies." The AI voice said.

"This is it you guys." Andros stood and braced his hands on the console in front of him. "It's all or nothing. We either win this battle… or lose the war."

**_(A/N: So this story will soon be coming to an end. I'm hoping no more than three more chapters. Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review.)_**


	19. Chaos and Calm

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan:** Yay the psychos are gone! Let's hope they can handle everything else._

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** I'm glad they're gone too. Carlos doesn't really have a choice in this. If you hadn't noticed, I tend to pick on him a lot. Lol!_

_**CJS:** Don't worry, there's gonna be a sequel, I've pretty much made up my mind on that. The next few chapters and going to be a mixture of what happened on the show and my own writing. I think you'll like it._

Chapter 19: Chaos and Calm

_**Megaship**_

"What do we do now?" Cassie asked as she and the others stared at the viewing screen.

"What we always do." Zhane responded.

"Are we really ready for this?" Carlos asked.

"What choice do we have?" Ashley looked at Andros and squeezed his hand.

Andros squeezed hers in return then moved to the center of the room and looked at his team. "I'm not gonna lie, this won't be easy. But win or lose…we fight. Are you guys with me?"

The rangers stood one by one. Ashley spoke. "We're with you." _Always._ She added to him.

He nodded. "Okay. Let's Rocket!"

_**Dark Fortress**_

Astronema watched the viewing screen as chaos ensued on Earth and other planets throughout the universe when the alarms sounded. She turned to Ecliptor when he entered the bridge. "What's happened?"

"Darkonda has stolen The Destroyer." Ecliptor hissed.

"Take the velocifighters and find him." She ordered. "And when you do, make sure there's nothing left."

_**Darkonda**_

_I will have the glory._ Darkonda thought as he piloted The Destroyer through space towards an unsuspecting Dark Specter. He took aim as his target came into sight and fired.

Dark Specter roared and swatted at the vessel, but Darkonda easily maneuvered out of the evil overlord's reach. Dark Specter was weakened, and was barely able to fight off Darkonda's attack.

Darkonda's laughter filled the vessel until The Destroyer shook violently as it was fired upon. The assault didn't come from Dark Specter, but from the dozens of velocifightes closing in on him. Darkonda tried to maneuver around them, but there were too many of them and they were too fast for him.

The monster saw his plan crash and burn as he went soaring into Dark Specter, successfully killing the overlord…and himself.

_**Angel Grove**_

As soon as the rangers teleported to Earth, they were met by hundreds if not thousands of quantrons. Though they fought their hardest, the rangers were obviously in a losing battle.

Carlos fell to the ground, demorphing in the process. TJ who was already demorphed rushed to his friend's side. "Carlos, are you okay?"

The black ranger grabbed his abdomen and shook his head. "I don't know how much more of this we can take."

"We need to find the others." TJ helped Carlos to his feet. While the battle ensued, the rangers had become separated from each other.

_**Elsewhere...**_

The sun was setting as Cassie cautiously moved through the tattered city. The majority of the quantrons had been called back, but there were still plenty there, guarding the people they captured. She had to find the others, but most importantly, she needed to find Carlos. He shouldn't have been out here fighting in the first place.

She nearly screamed when someone pulled her behind a pillar and covered her mouth. Zhane put a finger to his lips then peeked out from behind the pillar. Cassie followed his line of sight and saw the four quantrons walk past them. "Thanks." She breathed a sigh of relief when the quantrons were well past them.

"No problem." He smiled a little.

"Have you seen Carlos or the others?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but I'm sure they're okay." He added when he saw the worry on her face. He put a hand to his head and frowned. "Hold on. Ashley and Andros are trying to reach me." _Okay one at a time please. My brain can only handle so much panic. _He thought to his friends.

_Sorry._ Ashley responded first. _Is everything okay with you, Zhane?_

_Yeah. Cassie's here with me._ Zhane answered. _Have you guys seen Carlos and TJ?_

_They're safe. _Andros responded. _I just left them in an abandoned building in the warehouse district. The quantrons haven't been there. I left to find you guys._

_How do we get there?_ Zhane asked. Andros quickly filled them in.

_I know where that is. _Ashley headed in that direction. _Just tell Cassie where it is Zhane, she'll know. I'll see you guys there._

_Right. _Zhane turned to Cassie and told her the conversation he, Andros and Ashley just had. "So do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah." She looked over his shoulder. "It's that way. Not too far down."

"Okay, let's go." Just as they were about to move from behind the pillar, a tremendous explosion lit the nearly night sky.

"What was that?" Cassie exclaimed.

Before Zhane could respond, movement in the sky caught his attention. Fire seemed to be raining from the sky, and coming right towards them. "Oh shit! Run!"

_**Andros**_

The explosion had left his ears ringing. The falling flames had him a few seconds from panic. He ran to the nearest warehouse and took cover. _Ashley, Zhane where are you? _He called out with his mind.

_Cassie and I found shelter on the way. _Zhane responded.

_Ashley, answer me! _Andros called, his fear growing. He could feel her panic which only added to his own, but he could sense that she was close. He ran to the door and saw her running towards the building, dodging fireballs as she moved. "Ashley hurry!" He called.

The next fireball barely missed Ashley, but hit close enough to send her flying over an embankment. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she pushed herself up to her hands and knees. For a second, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart pulsing in her ears. She looked up just in time to see another fireball coming straight at her.

In the next moment, strong arms encircled her and rolled her away from danger, shielding her from the impact of the flames.

"Ashley we need to move!" Andros knew she was disoriented, but he needed her to move with him.

"Andros!" She called finally coming to her senses.

"Let's go!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both ran for the safety of the abandoned warehouse.

_**Carlos and TJ – Abandoned Building**_

The fire had finally stopped raining from the sky. Most people would have been relieved, but TJ and Carlos were consumed with worry for their teammates. TJ paced back and forth in front of the door, while Carlos sat at a window watching for any signs of the others. The only visible light in the night sky came from the stars and the unnerving glow from the Dark Fortress.

"This is driving me crazy!" TJ finally stopped pacing and looked at Carlos. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to find them."

"They're okay TJ. They have to be." Carlos stated. He didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to Cassie.

"We don't know that for sure." He sat down beside Carlos.

He and TJ had been friends for years and he knew when something was going on with him. "TJ, what's wrong?"

He should have figured Carlos would see it; he couldn't get anything past him. "I feel like the others are okay." TJ started. "I'm worried about Kate."

"Kate?" Carlos remembered her from school.

"Yeah. She and I have been dating for the past couple of weeks. I really care about her." He sighed. "And I have no idea if she's alright or not."

"I'm sorry Teej. I'm sure she's fine." Carlos tried to convince his friend.

"I hope so." TJ whispered.

TJ and Carlos both turned their attention to the door when it creaked open. "Hi guys." Zhane called happily as he, Cassie, Ashley, and Andros entered the building. TJ and Carlos immediately stood and embraced their friends.

"I was so worried about you." Carlos said to Cassie as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was worried about you too." Cassie breathed a sigh of relief being in Carlos's arms again.

"Are you guys okay?" TJ asked the others since Cassie and Carlos wondered off together.

"As good as can be expected." Ashley responded.

Andros kept his arm around Ashley. "I still wanna know what happened out there. The raining fire thing didn't seem like an attack."

"I know." Zhane began. "But what could have caused an explosion like that?"

"I have no idea." TJ commented and ended on a yawn.

"We all should get some sleep." Andros suggested. "We'll talk strategy in the morning."

_**Ashley and Andros – Later that night.**_

Luckily, the building they were in had only closed recently and had been used to sell fabric and bedding materials, so the rangers all found things that were packed away to sleep on.

Ashley and Andros lay facing each other on their pallet. Andros couldn't help but stare at her and think about how close he came to losing her today. Once they won this fight, he vowed to never let her go again. He took her hand in his. "Ash, I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?" Worry showed on her face.

"It's not bad." He paused and frowned. "At least I don't think it is."

"Andros you're scaring me." She complied when and Andros sat up and pulled her up with him.

"I don't mean to." He looked at her hands in his and looked back at her.

He was nervous and she could feel it, but he wouldn't let her see his thoughts. "What is it?"

There was no point in holding back. "I love you, Ashley. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. And I don't think I ever will again."

"I feel the same way Andros." She tried to control her breathing and convince herself that he wasn't about to do what she thought he was about to do. As much as she wanted it, she couldn't get her hopes up. But then he smiled, and Ashley couldn't think anymore.

All the nerves went away. He probably should have blocked her thoughts too but he couldn't help himself. So he answered the question poised in her mind. "Yes, Ashley. I want you to marry me."

She knew it was dumb to ask but she couldn't stop it from coming out. "Really?"

He laughed. "Really. After all this is over, and we win. I want you and me to get married. If you want to that is." He added teasingly.

Ashley threw herself into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes." She grinned and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Andros held her. The sound of applause and catcalls had them both rolling their eyes. "Were you guys listening the whole time?" Andros called.

"Basically." Cassie called.

"I thought you guys were asleep." Ashley responded, still smiling.

"We were." TJ answered, obviously amused.

"But then Zhane woke us up saying that Andros was about to propose." Carlos finished.

Zhane finally spoke. "You cut your thoughts off from Ashley but you forgot about me." He said to Andros. "And you know I can't keep anything to myself."

It was nice to have something positive happen in the mist of all the chaos. The rangers went to sleep content and excited, because they knew that tomorrow would only bring new troubles. So for now, they held on to the happiness.

_**(A/N: Yay for Ashley and Andros! You gotta love those two. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Sorry for the delay. School work is piling up. No Man's Land might not be updated until I finish this story. Sorry.)**_


	20. The Hardest Thing

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers**._

_**Pinkrangerfan:** Yeah I threw some happiness in there at the end, but don't worry, here's more drama! Lol!_

_**JasonLeeScottFan:** Yeah it's the remnants of Dark Specter. I jus thought it would be cool if it rained fire. Lol! I'll try to update No Man's Land just for you._

_**CJS:** Yeah it was a little lovey dovey. Lol! I'm glad you're over it, but I was thinking about making a short story about Ashley and Zhane._

Chapter 20: The Hardest Thing

_**The Next Day**_

As the rangers expected, their happiness from the night before was cut off when they were awakened by a very familiar voice. The ranger's ran outside to see Astronema's face projected in the sky.

"People of Earth!" Astronema started. "Dark Specter has been destroyed. I come before you now as the new Queen of Evil. Bow before me, or die." He face disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"That explains the fire last night." TJ commented.

"What do we do now?" Cassie asked.

"We have to go after Ecliptor." Carlos suggested. "Once he's gone, maybe the control he has over Karone will end with him."

"No." Andros spoke for the first time. "We have to go after Astronema."

"But Andros," Cassie started. "She's your sister."

"Do you think I want to kill my sister?" He snapped. "If we can't get her back, then there's no other choice."

The other's looked at Zhane and Ashley for some kind of rebuttal to Andros's argument, but the yellow and silver rangers obviously knew what Andros had been thinking before he spoke.

"You guys are going along with this?" TJ asked in shock.

"With Astronema gone, Evil will be in chaos." Ashley started. Though her heart wasn't in it, she continued. "They'll probably destroy each other trying to establish a new leader."

"Zhane, come on." Carlos pleaded.

"Andros is right." Silent tears ran down Zhane's face. "If we can't get Karone back, there's no other way." Zhane turned and walked back to the building, his heart breaking with every step.

_**That**_ _**Night**_

The rangers spent all day trying to find an alternative to killing Astronema. But in the end, the decision remained the same. Cassie, Carlos, and TJ couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, Andros, Zhane, and Ashley were ready to just give up on Karone. Given the choice between trying to save one and losing the entire universe, the solution was simple, even if it hurt.

The truth was none of them were ready to give up on Karone, least of all Zhane. He had to find a way to get through to Karone, even if he died trying.

Zhane made his way out the back of the building and thought he had gotten away, until he saw two figures standing beside a wall right outside of the building.

"Did you really think you could sneak out of a building when there are two people inside that can read your mind?" Ashley spoke as she and Andros came out of the shadows.

Zhane sighed. "I forgot about that."

"Yeah." Andros started. "And if you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that Ashley and I were two steps ahead of you."

"What?" Zhane asked honestly confused.

"We can't give up on Karone without a fight." Ashley stated. "And we never planned to."

"But what about all the planning we did?" Zhane asked.

"Smoke and mirrors." Andros explained. "We needed the others to think that we had given up on Karone. If they knew what we were really planning, they would have tried to go with us. And if something goes wrong, the others will be Earth's last defense."

"I left them a note, saying where we're going." Ashley added.

"So we're really doing this?" Zhane asked. "You guys do realize that something will more than likely go very wrong?"

The newly engaged couple looked at each other. There was a chance they probably wouldn't see their wedding day. But they couldn't live with themselves not knowing if they did everything they could to save Karone. Andros looked at Zhane. "We're with you."

_**Dark Fortress**_

Zhane, Ashley, and Andros had spent the rest of the night planning, at day break they managed to sneak aboard the ship. It was agreed that they enter the Dark Fortress demorphed to prevent being detected too early. They would only morph when they needed too.

They crouched down in a narrow corridor outside of a much wider hallway. Ecliptor and a half dozen quantrons unknowingly moved passed them.

Zhane looked at the room the creatures had just come out of. "She's in there. I know she is."

Andros looked at him and nodded. "You go after her. Ashley and I will hold off Ecliptor and the quantrons."

"You're not going?" Zhane asked. He wanted to go after Karone, but Andros was her brother.

"We know that you have a stronger connection to Karone than either of us." Ashley answered for Andros. "If anyone can get through to her, it's you."

Zhane looked at Andros. "Are you sure?"

Andros pulled Zhane into a one armed hug. "Bring my sister back." He moved aside and let Ashley take his place.

"You can do this. I know how much you love her." She whispered to Zhane. "Be careful."

"Same goes to you two." Zhane stood with Andros and Ashley. "Let's Rocket!"

_**Angel Grove**_

Cassie, TJ, and Carlos found a strategy of their own. It had been a shock to wake up and find their friends gone, but they understood why. The quantrons had separated into small groups and were patrolling the area. The three remaining rangers found it much easier to take out a small group then move on to the next, but it wasn't going fast and didn't seem to be making a lot of difference.

"I have an idea." Carlos stated as they hid behind a building. "The velocifighters have scattered, Astronema doesn't think she needs them now."

"Yeah so?" TJ asked.

"I can get to the megaship and help take out a lot of those quantrons." He knew he was the weakest link right now and wanted to do something to compensate.

"That's a good idea." Cassie responded. Part of her knew it was a good idea, but the biggest part of her just wanted Carlos to be out of harm's way.

"Sound's good." TJ agreed.

"Alright." Carlos spoke into his communicator. "DECA, teleport one." He disappeared in a flash of black light.

Cassie looked at TJ. "Here goes everything."

With that, Cassie and TJ ran into the hoard of quantrons that held the people of Angel Grove captive.

_**Dark Fortress**_

"Destroy them!" Ecliptor ordered the quantrons when he saw the rangers.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley called and began firing on the quantrons.

"Spiral Saber, blaster mode!" Andros called. He spoke to Zhane without looking. "Hurry, this won't hold them off for long!"

"Right!" Zhane went through the door and sealed it behind him. He had to hurry. Andros and Ashley wouldn't last long. He frowned when he felt a different yet familiar presence in the room. "Zordon?"

"Zhane?" A voice called to him.

He hurried to the source of the voice and pulled back the drape covering the object. "Zordon, we've been searching everywhere for you."

"Hurry Zhane!" The being in the tube spoke. "You must destroy my energy tube. It's the only way. It will destroy all the evil in the universe."

"You want me to destroy you?"

"I will live on in everything that is good." Zordon assured him. "Please, Zhane. It is the only way to save the universe."

"Yes Zordon. I understand." Zhane called forth his silverizer then stopped. "What about Astronema? She's evil, but Karone isn't. What'll happen to her?"

For the first time since Zhane had known the being, Zordon hesitated. "I wish I knew Zhane."

"You can't ask me to do this. I can't risk hurting Karone." Zhane groaned in pain as someone fired at his back. He fell face down on the floor, demorphed.

"Stupid ranger." Astronema sneered. "You should have listened to the floating head." She kicked Zhane, turning him onto his back. The silver ranger watched helplessly as she pointed her staff at him. But she didn't fire.

Karone's breathing became erratic as she fought for control. "Zhane." Tears poured out of her eyes as she looked at him.

Zhane forced himself off of the ground and moved towards her, but she stepped back. "Karone please."

"Do what Zordon says." She whimpered. "I can't fight it."

"Yes you can." Zhane moved forward before she could move away and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you, Karone. Please come back to me." He was suddenly on the floor again looking up at the woman he loved.

Karone had pushed him away. She felt herself slipping away again and she couldn't let herself hurt him. "Zordon's right, it's the only way. And I'm so sorry." She watched his eyes widen as he realized what she was about to do. "I love you, Zhane."

"Karone, No!" He wanted to stop her, but it was too late.

With her last ounce of control, Karone smashed Zordon's energy tube.

_**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Only two chapters left. Let me know what you think.)**_


	21. Aftermath

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan**: So close yet so far. Poor Zhane. You'll find out if Karone is okay in this chapter. So here you go._

_**JasonLeeScottFan**: Thanks! I thought that little twist would be cool. It shows how courageous Karone is. She may be spared. Read to find out. Lol!_

Chapter 21: Aftermath

_**Angel Grove**_

Even with Carlos's help in the Megaship, things weren't looking good. Cassie and TJ were grossly out numbered.

In all the commotion, they managed to hear the voices of the people on Angel Grove. "The rangers can't do this alone!"

"Come on people. Let's fight!" Another voice called.

And just like that the tides began to turn. Cassie and TJ fought with the people of Angel Grove and managed to hold their own against the creatures.

Suddenly, everyone stopped as a beam of light came from the Dark Fortress, followed by a band of gold that seemed to pass through everyone and everything. The quantrons disintegrated into dust before them. The people cheered.

Cassie and TJ demorphed as the light passed through them, causing new commotion once their identities were revealed.

"Guys!" Carlos called as he made his way through the crowd to TJ and Cassie. "It's over. DECA's readouts say that Evil throughout the universe has been destroyed. We did it!" He and Cassie embraced.

TJ looked at them and couldn't help but frown. He suddenly perked up when he heard his name being called.

"TJ!" A girl with long red hair and mint green eyes made her way through the crowd.

"Kate!" TJ called back. The crowed seemed to move out of their way as the two came together. TJ lifted her into his arms. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"I think I have an idea." She kissed him. "So this is why you kept disappearing on me?" She asked playfully. "You're a power ranger."

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"TJ!" Kate stopped him. "You and you're friends just saved the world; you don't have to explain anything."

"TJ." Carlos made his way over to TJ and Kate with Cassie in tow. "Where are the others?"

TJ's happiness quickly died down. He was so excited about winning that he didn't stop to think about how they had won. "You don't think that they…" He could finish the sentence. They couldn't have killed Karone. There had to have been another way.

All commotion stopped as The Dark Fortress door slid open.

_**Dark Fortress**_

Ashley and Andros were demorphed as the golden light passed through them and watched as Ecliptor and the rest of the quantrons were turned into dust.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know but…" He trailed off at the sudden pain and grief that flooded him. He looked over at Ashley and the tears shining in her eyes told him she felt the same thing. "It's Zhane." He and Ashley rushed for the door and all but pried it open. He could barely take in the scene before him. Zhane sat on the floor cradling Karone in his arms, rocking back and forth as if the motion alone would bring her back.

Zhane didn't bother fighting back the tears. She was Karone again, the fair haired beauty he had come to love. But she was gone, lifeless in his arms. His grip on Karone tightened when he heard the door slide open.

Andros fell to his knees in front of Zhane and his sister with Ashley beside him. "H-how?" He could feel the tears streaming down his face and heard Ashley's soft sobbing beside him and grabbed her hand.

It took a minute for Zhane to realize that it was Andros and Ashley that came into the room and that Andros was speaking to him now. But he answered. "They sacrificed themselves. Karone and Zordon." He explained. "Zordon told me to destroy his energy tube in order to kill the evil in the universe, but since Karone was Astronema, he wasn't sure it wouldn't kill her too." He paused and took Karone's hand in his while still holding her close. "I couldn't do it, even when Astronema attacked me I couldn't do it. So she did. Karone fought the device and shattered Zordon's energy tube." He looked at Karone's lifeless form in his arms.

"She saved us." Ashley whispered and buried her face in Andros's shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on top of hers.

Ashley reached out blindly and closed her hand over Zhane's and Karone's. Without thinking, Andros mimicked her motion and laid his hand on top of the other three.

She could feel herself being pulled back from the abyss and automatically knew why. They were pulling her back, even if they didn't know it; the people she loved most in the world were pulling her back to them. They surrounded her; she sensed them around her and held on to that feeling, fighting her way to the surface.

The first life sustaining breath she took felt like heaven. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes, taking in the sight before her.

"Karone?" Andros could only stare at her. Was this real?

"Yeah." Karone smiled at him answering his silent question. "It's real." She felt tears of happiness flow down her face when her brother took her into his arms. "I'm okay Andros." She whispered to him. He shifted and let Ashley take his place. "You told me you'd come back for me."

"I keep my word." Ashley hugged her best friend and soon to be sister in law. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

She gave a tearful laugh. "I'll try not to." Ashley moved away and back to Andros's waiting arms. Karone slowly turned to the man she loved.

Zhane cupped her face in his hands before pulling her to him. "I thought I lost you."

She pulled away and kissed him. "You brought me back." She stayed wrapped in Zhane's arms but turned to face Ashley and her brother. "All of you did." She held out her hand in the center of the four of them. Zhane covered her hand with his followed by Ashley and Andros. She smiled at each of them and looked at their joined hands. This was her family.

_**Angel Grove**_

The cheering grew louder when Andros, Zhane, and Ashley, along with Karone, stepped out of the Dark Fortress.

"I guess that means we won." Karone stated as they moved through the barrage of people thanking them, for saving Earth.

"There are the others!" Ashley called when she saw the other rangers.

"Hey!" Cassie called as she, Carlos, TJ and Kate reached the rest of the rangers. They all embraced and made quick introductions.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the praise." Zhane started. "But can we get back to the ship where it's quieter?"

"I agree." Andros added. He and the rest of them made their way out of the crowd. "DECA, teleport eight."

_**Megaship**_

"Wow this place is cool." Kate commented when she and the rangers appeared in the bridge.

"Yeah." TJ responded wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "But personally I can't wait until we get settled on Earth."

"I know what you mean." Cassie commented leaning against her boyfriend.

Karone frowned a little. "Where will we go?" She asked looking from Zhane to Andros.

Andros looked at Ashley. This was definitely something they had never talked about. And something that definitely needed to be worked out.

"My guess is Andros will be going wherever Ashley is, being that their engaged and all." Carlos commented.

Karone's face lit up. "We're gonna be sisters for real now." She ran over to Ashley and nearly knocked the yellow ranger off of her feet.

"I'm glad you're excited about it." Ashley smiled and for the time being the living situation was out of her mind.

"There is an incoming transmission from NASADA." DECA told them.

"Display transmission." Andros ordered.

"Rangers," President Riley of NASADA filled the screen. "Let me start of by thanking you for defending us."

"It was nothing." Zhane said playfully, causing the others to laugh.

"And because of your heroic actions, NASADA is starting up a new branch. The intergalactic conference, or IGC. The IGC will be responsible for the protection of Earth as well as the known universe. And Andros, we want you to head it."

"Me?" Andros asked gesturing to himself.

"Yes, who better to head the division than the leader of the power rangers?" The president answered. "And of course your team would be working with you."

"I don't know what to say." Andros responded.

"None of you have to give me an answer this minute. Just remember, the offer stands as long as you all need it to. Thanks again for your service." The president ended the transmission.

"This is absolutely perfect!" Carlos called. "We have jobs doing what we've been doing for two years now." Everyone celebrated this new revelation.

Everyone except Ashley and Andros. When Andros snuck out of the bridge Ashley followed him. He leaned against the wall of the corridor and Ashley stood across from him mimicking his position.

She knew what he was thinking and knew he was having a hard time deciding. "Andros, whatever you decide, wherever you want to go, I'm with you."

Andros looked at her, he knew she was being sincere, but he also knew how much the thought of leaving Earth hurt her. "Your home is here, Ashley."

"And KO-35 is your home." She looked into his eyes. "I won't lie to you. I don't want to leave Earth, but not if that means losing you."

"And I want you to be happy; and living on KO-35 wouldn't make you happy."

Ashley sighed. "So what do we do?"

_**(A/N: Just one more chapter left. What do you think is gonna happen? Lol! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Oh yeah, chapter 9 of No Man's Land is up. Check it out!)**_


	22. Something Worth Leaving Behind

**Can't Let Go**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Pinkrangerfan**: Yeah it was kinda cute and it shows how strong their bond is._

_**CraneAndFalconForeven**: I don't want it to end either, but I do want to start working on the sequel so here's the end. :(_

_**JasonLeeScottFan**: Thanks! I like to think that Karone and Zhane got together in the end too. Well here is is, the next and last chapter of 'Can't Let Go.' :(_

Chapter 22: Something Worth Leaving Behind

_**KO-35 **_

It had been a week since the rangers arrived on KO-35, and after days of thinking and frustration, Andros had finally come to a decision and was heading to Ashley's room to tell her.

He had cut her, Zhane, and Karone off from his thoughts, while he deliberated and they were a little annoyed by it, to say the least. But he had made his decision and he knew it was the right thing to do.

He knocked on Ashley's door and entered when he heard her call through the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Ashley honestly didn't know what to expect. She knew Andros loved her, but she also knew he felt obligated to the people of KO-35. "What's up?"

"I made a decision." He stated softly as he sat beside her on her bed.

"I figured." She took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever he might say. "So what did you decide?"

He took her hand in his. "I decided that as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we live."

"I feel a 'but' coming on." She whispered lowering her head.

"It's not what you think." He assured her. "But my people do need me here. So I decided to stay here, just until they can get started rebuilding their lives. Once everything is settled here, I'm going to tell President Riley that I accept his job offer with the IGC."

Ashley slowly raised her head to meet his gaze. "Really? That's what you want?"

"Yes, Ashley." He cradled her face in his hand. "It shouldn't take more than a month to get things established here…as long as Zhane doesn't get in the way." She laughed, as he meant her to. Andros reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "And maybe you could start planning the wedding while I'm gone." He held out the ring to her.

It had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The stone was similar to the one in her necklace, except the coloring went from a brilliant red to a golden yellow, beautifully placed in a gold setting. Ashley knew it represented them and couldn't fight back the tears. "It's beautiful." She whispered as Andros slid the ring onto her left ring finger. "I guess this means it's official." She smiled.

He flashed a mischievous grin. "Not quite." He pressed his lips to hers and lowered her to the bed.

_**The next day**_

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Cassie said as she hugged the three Karovans.

"Don't worry, we'll be on Earth with you guys in not time." Karone assured. She and Zhane decided to stay with Andros and help with the rebuilding process. "Then you'll be trying to send Zhane back." She gestured towards her boyfriend.

"You're probably right." Cassie and the others laughed.

"Hey!" Zhane said in mock outrage. "You all would go crazy without me."

"You're probably right." TJ commented. "We wouldn't know what to do with all the quiet."

"Ha ha." But Zhane laughed despite himself.

"Be safe." Carlos said his goodbye. He looked at Andros and Karone. "Please keep Zhane out of trouble. The last thing we need is for Tykwa to have him locked up."

"It was one prank." Zhane protested causing the others to laugh.

"You guys go ahead to the megaship." Ashley started. "I'll be there in a minute."

Cassie, Carlos, and TJ knew this would be harder for the other four, so they nodded and left them to their personal goodbyes.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Ashley stated, and leaned closer to Andros.

"We're gonna miss you, Ash." Karone moved forward and hugged her best friend.

"I'll miss you guys too." She hugged Zhane when Karone stepped aside. Karone put her hand in the middle of them after Zhane and Ashley separated, followed by Zhane, Ashley, and then Andros. "Nothing can keep us apart for long."

Zhane and Karone left Andros and Ashley to themselves one last time. "I love you, Andros."

"I love you too, Ash." He embraced her and kissed her forehead. "We'll be starting our lives together before you know it."

"I can't wait to be your wife."

He took her left hand and kissed where his ring rested on her finger. "I can't wait to be your husband." He pulled her closer and kissed her lips. Andros frowned when she pulled away and unclasped the necklace he had given her two times already. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." She smiled and took his hand, giving him her necklace and closing his hand around it. "I want this back, Andros. Consider it a reminder of who's waiting on you."

"I don't need anything to remind me of you." But he took the necklace and wrapped it around his hand, clutching the gem in his palm. "I'll always come back to you, Ashley."

They walked hand in hand to the Megaship where they separated. Andros watched the woman he loved board the ship. She turned to look at him as the door closed.

_I love you, Andros._

He smiled to himself. _I love you too._

_**Megaship**_

Ashley took her place at the console and closed her eyes. She concentrated on Andros's presence in her mind because it would be four long weeks before she felt him like this again.

"Are you okay?" Cassie gently touched Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley looked up and smiled. "I'm okay. Let's go home." She rubbed the gem on her engagement ring when she heard Andros's voice in her mind again.

_Remember, I'll always come back to you._

Ashley closed her eyes again. She knew he would.

_**(A/N: So this is the last chapter. I finished my first story! Hope you enjoyed this ride. Be on the look out for the sequel "Never Let Go" in the next couple of weeks.)**_


End file.
